I've been waiting for you
by Rolo-chan
Summary: Wolfram had always known that his double black Heika would never love him back and so, he decided to walk away. What he didn't know was just that action started a brand-new adventure, and it all started with a dry-well. Dealing with the fact he can't relay on his Mazoku magic, that he has 'something' else in his blood. And lets not forget the Yuuri look alike pinned to a tree Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**Well. I've always wanted to write something like this. I've looked at crossovers and everything, I thought it was a little strange that nobody else had thought about. But I than decided to try it myself. **_

_**Please excuse me for any mistakes I've made. I haven't wrote in such a long time. A wonderful thanks to my beta : luvdawinx **_

_**Summary. **_

_**Wolfram had always known. He had always known that his double black Heika would never love him back and so, he decided to walk away. What he didn't know was just that action started a brand-new adventure, and it all started with a well. Dealing with the fact he can't relay on his Mazoku magic, that he has 'something' else in his blood. Just what is Wolfram Von Bielefeld do in this other world? Oh. And lets not forget the Yuuri look alike pinned to a tree. **_

_**Couples: YuuriXWolfram Yuuram/Woluri. I haven't decided about the others yet. **_

_**Warning: Somewhat OCC? Not sure. Um. Oh, sexual themes suggested, not acted upon. **_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 1

Shuddering in the cold wind, the almost small blonde sighed to himself. He wondered why life was so unfair. Why he had to, well feel for that, that human. Sure. He kind of saw this coming, no matter how much he wished he didn't, he did. He tried and tried and all his efforts went unnoticed by the double black Heika . He had heard them, just hours before hand. Unlike his normal self, he had simply turned and left as quietly as possible, wanting to go unnoticed, with the weighing of pain in his stomach that only he could feel.

The papers have been transferred. As soon as he made it to his old bedroom, he knew he _had_ to get away, and so he decided to return home for a while. Perhaps visiting his Uncle would help him heal himself from the painful emotional wound he had inherited. He had briefly wondered that perhaps it wasn't the best for now, he quickly pushed the thought away when the hurtful words entered his head. He wrote out a request to leave for a few months, maybe longer if needed.

Right now, the creamy white papers were sitting on his incredibly uptight brother's desk. He knows Gwendal probably won't see his request until tomorrow morning, so he had to prepare for an early and rude awakening from his dear brother in the morning.

Letting out another shaky sigh, Wolfram returned his light green eyes to the star filled sky. Now like that saying about the rain, the one that's 'I love the rain because nobody could tell if your crying', well, Wolfram liked to believe on a beautiful starry sky such as tonight, with the wonderful stars were, in fact, the gods crying.

He had always thought that. Now, looking up at the dark skies he could only think that somebody up there felt such pity for him that he was blessed with a sobbing sky. Ever since he was a child. He had always thought that the stars were in fact tears.

Somebody was crying for his mother's pain. Wolfram cracked a smile at the thought, he remembered thinking that when his mother kicked his cheating father out of the castle all those's years ago. He had leant out his bedroom window, hugging his light blue blanket tightly around his body and gazed up at the sobbing night sky and smiled sadly for his beloved mother. She kept searching for the feeling, but she'll never get it. Something he had accepted long ago.

He thought he was lucky enough to find his. He thought his double black fiancé was the one, but he was dearly mistaken. It only took two years for it to sink in for him, really. He should have seen this earlier, it was right in front of him and now thinking back on it, he couldn't help but think only a moron would have missed it and sadly that moron would be himself.

It took him awhile, but he realized it. Everyone had a purpose but him. His dear brother, Gwendal ran the country for Heika. Gunter spend hours teaching Heika, advising him and gushing at his every damn word. He never hated his Big brother, he was just… afraid, that is all. That he would leave for war and never come back, his brother made it quite clear that when war strike up he would leave to fight and the blonde wasn't stupid. When somebody leaves for war, they never returned. His Big brother even had an important role, Heika's godfather one minute and his _personal_ guard the next.

Finding his green eyes tearing up, Wolfram quickly wiped them away stubbornly. Everyone called him a brat, a stubborn ex-prince, even a mug. But they didn't know. They hadn't got a clue. The boy just felt.. scared. He didn't want to be left behind by everyone. But he knows it will come sooner or later, despite how he wished it was later. Much later.

Returning his gaze to the crying sky, he smiled miserably at it, noticing the moon covering her face with a blanket of clouds. He could only imagine she was sobbing for him also. After all, his whole world just came crashing down.

After all... They had never been in the wrong. The problem wasn't them. It never had been.

Wincing at the depressing thought and pushed himself up onto shaky legs. Wolfram's knees buckled a little and he grunted at the cold gush of wind wrapping gently around his body that he scolded himself for coming out so late at night. He couldn't sleep, so he decided to sit in the courtyard awhile. He should have changed before entering the night, but he didn't. Instead of wearing his adorable, sleeveless frilly pink nightdress that fluttered around his body with a big red bow on his chest, giving him an innocent and fragile expression, he had decided to wear a simple long-sleeved white shirt, rolled up to his elbows with cotton three-quarter dark blue lengths.

Sighing once more to himself, the sun-like boy turned to enter the castle. Suddenly stopping mid-step, the boy blinked and frowned, his lips pressing tightly against eachother. He wasn't sure if he should be on guard or not. It wasn't like he could anyway, he didn't bring his sword. The only thing he had to defend himself with was his fire. Shrugging coolly to himself, he raised his left hand and narrowed his eyes. About the size of his palm, floating just above his skin, a red and orange fire-ball appeared. Tilting his head, he raised his hand up, lighting up the side of the castle.

Soft, define scratching. That's what he could hear, echoing up the small area where he stood. Staring with unblinking eyes down the side of the castle wall, slowly he hunched his shoulders becoming the solider he was trained to be and carefully walked down the side. Half expecting to see somebody around the castle corner, feeling such relief when he met with the dark, dime, and quiet castle walls.

Letting out the trapped sigh he hadn't noticed he was holding, the boy leant his back against the wall, hand on his chest. For some odd reason he felt such terror, almost like something unnatural, inhuman, un-Mazoku-like, was hiding around that corner. He allowed his eyes to close for a few seconds, only to have them snap open when the soft scratching reached his ears once more.

Raising his head, he stared up at the pathway leading into the forest surrounding the castle around its rear. His green eyes stared wide before hardening, allowing the fear inside to cover himself for five minutes before it disappeared. A trick he learnt back in the military. Holding his palm out he allowed the fire-ball to explode bigger and mightier, hoping to intimidate whoever was hiding out there.

Walking up the trail, the blonde wince at the sloppy squelches underneath his bare feet. He really wished he had decided to put on his boots. Climbing over a fallen tree trunk, finding the scratching becoming louder than before, he suddenly stopped and leant against a rather large brown rock. The scratching hit his ears, the owner behind the rock. He felt silly for coming all this way out here, he half expected an animal or some kind, he just thought a small adventure would do him wonders.

"Ha! Caught you, you little pes-..." Wolfram trailed off, with a pout. Looking around after he had leaped, he noticed the area was suddenly quiet, almost too quiet. His green eyes sparkled in the moonlight above him. She had decided to watch over him, to see direction he would take.

Frowning wider, his pride was wounded but he was grateful nobody was out here at this time. The blonde gazed around. Trees, plants, and a few animals but none with claws to make the scratching sound. It was a small clearing with a small hut in the middle. It wasn't big, it looked almost like shrine with its old-fashioned design. Wooden patterns and old carvings of things. Looking closer the boy frowned noticing the carving and patterns was of strange-looking creature. One that looked like a half-man, half-pig, another that was a giant spider with a woman's body instead of a spider's. Shaking his head, he shrugged off the repulsing images and peered in through the open doors.

His green eyes flickered at the darkness that suddenly lit up as he entered the shrine, the flames from the ball in his hand growling against any darkness inside. It was just an old shrine, nothing more, nothing less. The boy couldn't even recall knowing about this shrine, it was empty for most parts with a boarded up well that was covered in old symbols which he remembered from an old book. The symbols were used to keep something out. It was ridiculous really, old ghost stories and such.

Sighing to himself, feeling quite disappointed with how his small adventure had ended, Wolfram turned himself around to leave the empty hunt when he stopped in mid-step once more, hearing the loud scratching coming from behind him.

Eyes widening, the boy returns his gaze to the well and searched the floors for animals. Seeing none, he frowned and walked closer, his eyes searching the dark spots for any unwanted things when suddenly he felt something brush up against his ankle. Biting back his scream of surprise, he looked down to meet a pair of yellow, slit eyes staring back at him.

"Meow!" Chuckling, the boy released the ball of fire and bent down too scoop up the small feline. It had pure, silky black fur that felt so soft in his hands.

"So you're the pest that had been scratching?" He asked, watching as the cat let out another meow and licked his nose. Smiling, the blonde gently lifted the cat closer, he was too beautiful to be living out here.

Turning to look at the doorway, Wolfram watched as the moonlight light up the enters with blue light. It glimmered and sparkled, he watched silently, not noticing the pink shine coming from the well behind him. He wouldn't have noticed it anyways. After all it wasn't human nor Mazoku. It only got his attention when wood splitters shattered everywhere and the small shrine filled with a gush of cold air. Before he could even react to what was transpiring around him, the boy felt five, no, six hands grab him from behind. He watched with dazed eyes as the shrine suddenly glowed with bright pink light, his bare feet suddenly losing the horrible feeling of the shrine's wooden flowers.

It felt as if hands, many, many hands, were touching him. He hated being touched, it made him fell sick and disgusted. He hated it when people got to close to him. More wind blow across his body and the darkness around him slowly changed into bright blue and white colors, a long leather-like hand reached out and grasped his face.

Wolfram flinched as his face was tugged around to face a woman suddenly appearing behind him. He stared in shock at the woman. She was beautiful, she had this sickly beauty around her with her long black hair that looked like it was made from feathers. It suited well with her pure white skin and slit black eyes, and she had full cherry red lips. But what surprised him more than anything was the fact the woman _wasn't_ just naked, but her human-like body disappeared into a red _centipede_-like body with more than six human arms sticking out of the top part of her body.

The woman disgustingly twisted her body around. She rolled her head back and cried out loudly in pleasure, "Alive! Born to be alive once more. Oh the pleasure! I recognize my strength." She moans brightly, her voice sending horrible shudders down the boy's spin.

Suddenly the woman pulls the him closer to her with a somewhat hungry look. "I feel it. That power!" she says with lust laced in her voice and a long pink tongue leaves her lips and licks up his cheek.

Growling softly, he shoves his hand into the woman's face. "Get off me!" He hiss low and deadly, expecting fire to erupt from his hand but was silenced into shock when the dancing red flames didn't exploded from his palm. He tried to call for the passion of the flames once more, but one again it ignored him. Eyes widening he closed his green eyes tighten and shirked when he felt hands grab onto him again, blindly thrusting his hands out. He looks up and gasps when suddenly bright pink light explodes from his hand, shoving the woman away, also making one of her human arms rip from her body and causing the woman to let out a painful bellow.

"You wretched boy!" she shrieks loudly. Wolfram stares and repeats the word in his head.

'Wretched boy' he snorted softly and rolls his eyes.

"I must have that power!" the woman shrieks as she disappeared from sight.

Whining softly, the boy hits his cheek landing softly against the ground underneath him. He growls and rubs his cheek again, pushing himself up and looks around, noticing he was at the bottom of the well.

His green gaze flickers up, expecting to see the cat looking down at him from the top, but was only greeted with a bright blueness. Frowning more, he ran his hand over his head and wondered if he perhaps hit his head on the way down.

_Did I forget my medication today?_ he thought to himself, putting his hand onto his forehead. _Or am I getting a fever again?_ Sighing, the boy ran his hands up the well's walls and looked back up. _Gisela did tell me to take it easy after that last mission._

Pouting when he saw the blueness again, he decides to look behind himself and stares, his eyes widening. There, by one of the well walls, was a long pure white arm that looked like as if it had been ripped from the body. Shaking the boy turns back around and rubs his eyes. Breathing deeply, Wolfram reached up and began to climb the wall, his body shakes as he pushes his muscles.

Grunting as he almost slips, he struggles a little before finally reaching the top and mentally planning to get Gisela to have another look at him when he reaches the castle. Breathing softly to himself, he sits on the side of the well, when suddenly a glowing red butterfly fluttered past his face and ended up watching it silently the boy frowns never seeing such a butterfly like that before. Rising his head to look around, the boy's eyes widening, finding himself not in the shrine by in the middle of a luscious green clearing.

_What?_ He thought, watching more strangely coloured butterfly flutter past his face, his green eyes blinked. "I could be wrong….But Toto, we're not in Tokyo anymore.." He muttered, repeating a line taught to him by Heika. Just the thought of the double black sending his stomach clenching.

Holding back the horrible sniffles, the boy returned his eyes to his hands, his stomach twists and he wonders. He wonders if his fire still works, if what he had really seen was real or not and if it was than why didn't his fire come to him and what was up with that pink power that had come instead. Biting his lip, allowing his face to crack a little, Wolfram held his hand out and waited for the familiar feeling of fire to slither up his palm.

Only... It never did.

Emerald eyes widen with disbelief while he tried again and again, but each time he was disappointed. He couldn't summon his fire. The thought terrified him. It had never happened before to him. He watched with shaky eyes when a crimson butterfly landed on his palm instead, almost to say 'don't cry' it's wings shuttered beautifully. He stared worriedly, chewing bottom lip a habit he had caught from his golden head mother.

_Now I really am defenseless…_ he thought guiltily to himself, watching when the butterfly dispatched itself from his palm. He waited a few seconds before allowing his fingers to curl shut and lower onto his lap.

Breathing softly to himself and counting to himself in hopes to calm himself down before returning his gaze to his surrounding. Now, Wolfram has been through many things, seen many things but this has to be at the top of list of things he had never thought about happening. Sure, Heika came through a portal to their home. But as fair as he was concern, Earth was the only other world.

So than... Could this be Earth?

Pushing himself off the well, he noted that the grass was much softer than back at home. He had been to Earth a couples of times and he had noticed it smelled horrible, but the first thing he had noticed was this place did not smell bad at all. In fact, it smelled better than Shin Makoku.

Emerald eyes scanned the forest with uncertainly in the pit of his stomach. He was beyond concerned at this point. Right where he should be able to see the castle, was a large but beautiful tree which stood out gracefully. Now, Wolfram couldn't help but think it looked familiar, like he'd seen it before. But he couldn't his finger on it.

Biting his top lip, another habit he had inherited from his mother, the blonde slowly began to climb through the forest with a somewhat graceful pace. Gently sliding around trees, barely touching the rough bare Wolfram marched onward. His emerald eyes flickering at every movement. At one point the let out shrilly cry when a bird fluttered above him, he was very thankful that his brothers wasn't in sight to see the embarrassing act.

Narrowly missing stepping on a slug, Wolfram shoved a branch out of his way, wincing as it snapped back at him, hitting him square in the face. Wolfram, grumbling while he rubbed his face, the blonde stepped into a clearing.

"Imagine that, being smacked by a tree. Looks like we're engaged bud." He snorted at his dry humor. The only thing that kept his mind from the two most hurtful things yet.

This day just keeps getting better and better.

Sighing, the blonde removed his hand and winced as his left check throbbed almost painfully. He was solider. He was a fire Mazoku. But in this place, it was as if he was nothing more than a human. Sighing once more, feeling sorry for himself the boy raised his gaze to look around the new clearing. A tree stood beautifully in the middle, almost glowing from the sun settling behind it.

But it wasn't the tree, but the boy leaning against said tree. Wolfram stared blankly, finding his chest beat gently, his heart fluttered and his checks turned a dusty pink color.

"Yuuri?" he whispered softly to himself before breaking into joyful run, at least he wasn't alone anymore. "Yuuri! You're here too? Thank god." He smiled, closing in to the tree noticing the double hadn't even raised his head at his voice. "Hey! Don't ignore you're fiancé…"

Trailing off, the blonde slowed to stop right in front Yuuri. Well, he thought it was Yuuri. Staring in almost horror, the blonde's eyes trembled. It was a boy with black hair nonetheless with pale skin. He was dressed in a black kimono-like shirt that two slits on both arms revealing white clothing underneath, and matching black pants rolled up his knees. The boy was pinned to the tree in the middle by an single arrow, a root wrapped around his body. His long eyelashes fluttered against his skin, his hair ruffling in the air.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram wondered out loud in concern. The boy looked so much different but yet not as much as well. Glancing down at the roots, the blonde frowned and crawled onto them. He wobbled slightly but made his way up to the boy. Now that he was closer, he suddenly became aware of the pointed, pitch black, white tipped animal ears instead of the normal human ears. Lowering his gaze, Wolfram gasped noticing the black head also had claws on his hands and feet.

Shaking his head and returning his gaze to the boy's sleeping face, Wolfram frowned once more. He wobbled on the spot, unsure of what to do. Was this Yuuri or not? It looked like him. Blushing a little darker, Wolfram leant forward and sniffed. But it didn't smell like him. The Yuuri he knows smelled like lime and orange, this Yuuri smelled practically like the wilderness. Like everything around him, like the grass, flowers, and fruit.

His green eyes returned to the boy's face, Wolfram stared at the ears that stood numbly on top of the other's head and the blonde found himself staring intensely at them before biting his bottom lip.

"I think I want to... touch them," he muttered underneath his breath, his voice soft and gentle before he glanced around. Noticing that nobody was around, he reached out and touched them. They felt _real_ and soft, _warm_ even. Running his fingers across them, he smiled lightly before ripping his hands from them and breathing deeply.

"Get away from there!"

Wolfram's eyes widen, he filched as arrows circled around him. Blinking his eyes, the boy raised his hand to order his fire to insist him in this strange battle. A group of men dressed incredibly old-fashioned clothing, purple and red kimonos while wielding bows. Before the blonde could even blink, he found rope being tied around his hands.

And the next thing he knew, he was sitting in the middle of an old village surrounded by wandering eyes. His own emerald ones flashes looking down at his tied-up legs and then back to his arms behind his back.

_Well… That was fast…_ he thought to himself, returning his gaze to the villagers. Wolfram couldn't help but noticed that his fire again didn't come when he called. "You… You didn't have to tie me up… you know…" Wolfram huffed, stubbornly tugging on his arms with an even deeper frown.

"Boy in such strange clothes..." A soft male voice whispered, and Wolfram's eyebrow twitched. He wondered if this was how Yuuri felt when he first arrived in his world.

"He could be a Katonah," another whispered, this time the voice came from behind him. The blonde tilted his head around to look at two women holding babies. "Nah~ Those shape-shifting cat demons wouldn't waste their time in our village."

_Katonah? Cat demons? Just what in the world?_ the boy thought, his green eyes flickering around the people with an unsettling pout. In all his life as a prince, the stubborn prince had never been treated this way, and it unnerved him.

This world was just as strange. Worse than Earth, which was difficult for him to even handle with Heika's help, but here he's alone. And let's not forget the boy who looks almost like a complete copy of Heika, who was pinned to that beautiful tree.

Whining softly, the ex-prince allowed his head to tip forward with a troubled sigh, listening to everyone label him. Some he had never even heard off. The things at first, he settled for was when a woman wondered if he was demon. He was going to snap right then and there, and say "Yes-Yes I am!" in that snobby tone voice he uses to make others back away from him, but he stopped himself when a man said it was impossible. That the boy didn't feel like a flesh-eating creature.

That threw him through the loop. As far as he knew, demons don't eat humans. Their stomachs couldn't handle the crap.

Suddenly he heard a soft voice call out, "Make way for the high Priestess." Raising his head in hopes to get a glimpse of woman who held such respect from the dirty humans around him, Wolfram could only stare with disbelieve as a beautiful woman appeared, she seemed to be her late 40es, just finishing her womanhood. Her creamy skin starting to grow old. She wasn't yet old, but she had began to step into the ages.

"G-Gisela?" He whispered, watching the woman. He wasn't sure if it was his best friend, it certainly looked like her but then he remembered the Yuuri boy. The woman was much older than the young girl he remembered. She had short green hair unlike the other girl he remembered who had long green hair.

She was dressed in a long-sleeved white kimono shirt with the normal silk red shrine maiden pants. Her short green hair was held back from her face by a matching silky red headband, bow and arrows hanged over her shoulder, with a bandage wrapped around her left eye. She had pale skin with a tap of freckles across her cheeks.

It was certain, the woman and his dear friend, Gisela looked much alike. As she draw closer, once again Wolfram noted they smelled different. While Gisela had a jasmine aura around her, this woman had a much more define smell. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, it was like he had never smelled anything like it before.

Yelping in surprise, Wolfram bit his bottom lip hard finding salt and water being thrown at his face. Growling, he glared up at the Gisela look-alike and hissed. "Would you cut that out!" He ordered, wishing desperately that he still could call upon fire.

The woman stared at him with old light green eyes before sighing and leaning back. "Not a demon." She stated, her voice high, but yet with a firm gentle tone. It confused the blonde, of course he was a demon. "Holy Flower holds no power over him. If be demon, he would have hissed with red spots on cheeks," she spoke, coursing the villagers around them to let out breaths of relief. "But thee does not explain why thee was found in the forest of demon."

_Demon?_ Wolfram wondered, raising his eyebrow in thought before frowning. _They don't mean the Yuuri look-alike, do they? There was no way he was a demon, perhaps a half-breed like the other._

Wolfram's green eyes narrowed, watching as a villager leans forward and peers down at the boy. "He could be a spy from another village?" he asked wearily. The Gisela-look alike looked at him and shakes her head. "In that case, thee be a fool. Who would invade such a poor village like ours...?"

Returning her weary gaze onto him, Wolfram leant back with a warning glare when she bent down and rudely grabbed his face, turning it side to side before chuckling "Features there. Thee much like a that of a female..."

Sparkling green eyes blinked uncontrolled, Wolfram's face turns a light pink color. His eyes harden and he glared harsher at the Gisela look-alike. It was certain now, this woman was not his friend.

"Quickly now, cut him free." She ordered, standing up straight and dusting off her lap. She gave the boy an amused look at his glare before giving him a playful smile. "Come with me. We must talk."

Wolfram frowned even more as his arms and legs were finally free. He gently rubbed his raw wrists and glared once more up at the woman, silently wondering if he should just make a break for it, but decided against it when she gave him another look.

"Well?"

Huffing, Wolfram crossed his arms and ducked his head, following after the woman towards a hut. He was clearly displeased when the villagers began to giggle and mumble about his cute display.

Flickering her short green hair, the woman gazed down at Wolfram. Her old eyes looked at him up and down before sighing

"Please, bear us no ill will. I'm sorry that I now see you mean my village no harm, but you must understand," she explains softly, turning to tend to a big pot of cooking soup on the small fire. "In these troubled times of war, no stranger may be welcomed into our village without deep distrust..."

_War?_ Wolfram thought to himself, sitting down on and blushing brightly in embarrassment when his stomach growled. "Err..." Looking to the side, he blushed brightly at the older woman's chuckle.

"Soup?" She offered, holding the bowl out filled with the warm liquid.

Staring at the bowl, Wolfram looked away but only found himself looking back at the bowl. Sighing, the boy gently took it and stared into it.

"Thank you." He nodded his head like the gentleman his mother raised him to be. Despite the fact he was tied up and held captive and Holy Powder had been thrown in his face, the boy knows that this village really meant no harm. In fact this Gisela look-alike wasn't half bad. Sure, she was nothing like his dear friend, but she was really nice and actually fun to be around.

Lowering his grass like eyes, Wolfram realized with a soft sigh. This woman, Gisela is nothing like his Gisela. It only made him wonder if the boy out in the forest was anything like Heika. Allowing his mind to wander, the boy only then noticed he should probably ask the green head what her name was, or he could keep calling her Gisela Look-Alike.

But as soon as he opened his mouth, a loud crash erupted from outside the hut. "What in the world was that?" he asked, peering out the door. Only then noticing it had gotten dark, he briefly wondered how long had he'd been in the hut for.

Hearing a familiar female shrilly laugh, Wolfram felt a cold chill run down his spin. He had almost forgotten about her. Following the Gisela look-alike outside the hut, he watched with narrowed eyes as the beautiful long silky black-headed woman appeared, twisting her half human, half centipede body around, a poor horse in her fanged mouth.

"It's a monster!"

Wolfram bit back a gasp when the creature threw the poor animal across the village, destroying a hut as it landed. He was solider but yet he couldn't do anything against this thing, and that frustrated him too no-end. Suddenly, a mother's scream hits his ears, and, snapping his head around, his green eyes widen with horror. A small child stood, dressed in a dirty blue kimono, his dirty bare feet pressed against the rocky ground as the he watched with wide eyes. The end of the woman's tail was just about to smack him, and his mother watched on with terror.

Holding his palm out, Wolfram clenched his teeth, wiling the licking flame to appear, only to feel completely useless when it did not bend to his command. Lowering his hand, he watched in almost slow motion as the centipede creature shirked with laughter, her bug-like tail moving higher. She didn't even know a child was behind her, about to be splat, not that she would have cared anyway.

Suddenly his legs began to move, Wolfram didn't know why, perhaps it could because he was raised to protect people, to help. Or perhaps he just loves children. But the blonde charged across the war-like area, tumbling forward in a flip-like fashion, his arms held open widen. His heart leaped as the small boy's body hit his chest and both slid out of harm's way.

Stumbling to his feet, his arm wrapped tight around the child, who sniffed with a thankful teary smile. Wolfram felt such joy and relieve that he had actually saved a life in this hell hole. Breathing deeply in hopes to calm himself down, the golden-headed boy looked up at the creature and noticed she was missing one of her six human arms, though he wasn't sure how he did it but he was a bit smug that he had done it to her.

He suddenly shuddered, finding her deep slit red eyes turning to him. Her fangs poked out of her paper like lips and she let out a lion-like growl. "I can feel it rushing out from your body. I want it. Give it too me!" She hissed, a snake-like tongue slid from her lips before she swooped down like a bat swooping down on its prey. The young child shrieked and wiggled his arms and legs. Wolfram held him tighter and ducked, feeling her swoop over him.

Glancing at the child, he scanned around the village, noticing everyone had fearful looks. Was this one of those demons they had been talking about? Quickly placing the child on the ground and ordering him to go to his mother, he turned back to look at the demonic woman. His emerald green eyes widen as the woman wrapped her arms around her body with a lustful shriek, running her hands over her naked body. "I must have it!" she cried loudly, spinning around.

_Why is it after me?_ Wolfram wondered with trembling eyes before shaking his head. _That **thing** is after me..._ Turning his head, Wolfram noticed the Gisela look-alike standing with a worried expression just as two villagers ran towards her.

Her eyes flashed in the moonlight as she frowned, her lips tighten. "We must lure it to the dry well!" she yelled out like an order.

Wolfram blinks, and he turned to look at the female with a unsure expression. "The dry well?"

"In the forest of the demon."

Wolfram's eyes widened as he realized it must be the same well that _thing_ had dragged him into.

_The well I climbed out of…_ he thought, before growling and looking up again, eyes flashing. "Which way is the forest?" he asks and slowly looks behind him. "Where the lights are shining, right?" he calls before running towards it.

"Wait," Gisela look-alike called, her hand reaching out before gasping and ducking when the centipede woman launched after the younger boy, staring wide-eyed at the ground. The beautiful woman frowned in surprise. "How is it he can see what a _normal_ person_ shouldn't_ see?"

Wolfram panted, his fingers dug into his hands as he ran, his blonde hair fluttering in the night air._ Somebody will save me, right? Anybody?_ He thought with real fear, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He had always been able to stand guard himself. He never thought somebody else would have to safe him this time. _Gwendal? Conrad?… **Yuuri?**_

Looking over his shoulder he gasped, eyes widening as the thing charged after him, her hair ripping through the air letting out growls as she went.

"Whoever you are? Somebody please **_help me_**!"

Ducking his head with clenched eyes, his chest tightened and his stomach twisted, not noticing the sudden flash of pink light erupting from the his thin body and disappear into the night sky. The light ripped into the air and disappeared into the forest.

Gasping, Wolfram snapped his attention towards the forest he was closing into. He wasn't sure, but felt as if he had heard a loud howling echo through the air. He quickly shook his head, believing it might have just been the demon chasing him.

_This can't be happening! It just can't!_ he thought, eyes widening even more. He never expected this when he woke up this morning. Nothing like this had ever crossed his mind. Now here he is, in another world, his magic not working. He isn't a demon in this world. Just what was he? And maybe this was it, maybe he won't see anybody ever again.

Spinning his body, Wolfram panted as he charged up the trail into forest.

"I must have it! That power!" the centipede woman shrieked, chasing after him. It confused the blonde, as far as he knew since he entered this world his magic had just, well, disappeared. He shrieked in fear when the demon slammed against the ground, making it rumble and crack, sending his body flying through the air and skidding across the grass on his stomach a few miles away.

"Power? What power?" he whimpered, letting out a pain-filled sigh. Now his stomach hurt.

"She meant your blood, stupid. I can smell it running through your veins."

Nose crunched up and his golden eyebrows knitted close together, the blonde frowned. Who just called him stupid? The voice was firm but low, almost barely heard. It was also familiar somehow, as if he head heard it before, but perhaps in a different pitch? Feeling annoyed, the blonde raised his head to look up, expecting to see a villager or something. But instead, what he met threw his poor, tired mind through the loops. He met, _**pupil-less black eyes** _staring down at him, unimpressed clearly seen in them.

_Y-Yuuri?_ he wondered, eyes widening as he slowly pushed himself onto his feet, his knees buckled as he realized that he had in fact landed right in front of the tree with Yuuri's look-alike pinned to it. Only now, it would seem he had awaken and he swore the Gisela look-alike said he was cursed to sleep forever.

The double black tilted his head, his black eyebrow raised "If you don't want to be squashed by that bug, you might want to get a move on. You look pretty dumb down there. Unless... Are you hurt, little _lamb_?" he asked, his voice teasing the boy.

Wolfram was caught off guard, he wasn't sure what to do. He looked like Yuuri, but obviously this wasn't the real Yuuri. That hit him in the face. This wasn't Yuuri and that woman wasn't his dear friend Gisela. Perhaps he already knew that, it only made him feel better pretending they could be his friends. But they aren't.

"So it was you who talked," he mumbled before frowning deeply as what the boy said clicked in his head. Crossing his arms stubbornly, he glared at the thing. "You look pretty dumb pinned to the tree."

The other had a blank expression, he slowly raised his clawed hand and moved to touch the arrow pinning him before he flinched and pulled his hand away when the arrow lit up with a pink light. Pitch black eyes returned to look at the blonde, his eyebrow bounced as if he was mocking him.

"Like I said, that bug is almost here. Unless you want to mate with her, I suggest moving. Unless you're a demon prostitute, I mean look at those clothes. Definitely something worthy to be ripped off," the boy purred, his eyes narrowed and he titled his head to the side with a smirk.

Finding his face flushing brightly. Wolfram's eyes widened, never had Yuuri even suggested sexual themes. Sure he had dreamt the double black doing something like that, but this, this was just too much.

Trembling, he cursed himself for speaking back with a stutter. "I…I'm n-not a prostitute." He yelled, well tried to yell. It actually came out as a whisper.

"Oh really?" The double black in front of him sneered, his nose twitched softly. "What a shame. I would have had a go at that ass. But oh well~"

Biting back another squeal, Wolfram ducked his head, his fists clenched with disbelieve. He had to keep reminding himself that this wasn't Yuuri. Returning his gaze up to the boy when he heard sniffing, he frowned when he saw the double black staring blankly ahead, his pitch black eyes narrowed dangerously.

"She's here," He said emotionless before suddenly the creature shoot down from the tree.

The human centipede demon moved to grab the golden-headed boy when suddenly arrows with rope attached short into her side, and the villagers began to pull her down.

One of the villagers looked back at the green head woman as he rushed up on his horse. "The demon has been revived."

The woman's eyes widened, her green hair fluttering around her face as she turned to peer at the double black demon, still pinned to the tree. While Wolfram sighed in relief, his green eyes flashes brightly. "So I was saved…" he muttered under his breath, watching silently as the demon was slowly pulled down. Suddenly the blonde shuddered, feeling a thick gaze on his back, slowly turning his head he noticed the double black was staring him. Noticing the blonde had caught him, he gave him a frustrating smirk.

"You smell funny," he stated, his nose twitching. "Not human, not demon. Just what are you?" the double black asked, bluntly making the blonde flinch with puffed cheeks.

"I thought I was a demon at one point…" Wolfram muttered under his breath, his fist clenching at his sides. He shook his head and growled, marching up to the boy with brave face. "What's that _supposed_ to mean?" he demeaned "I smell_ funny_?"

Before the double black could even utter a word, hands grabbed Wolfram. A pair around his waist and another pair on his shoulders. Reaching forward, the blonde blindly grabbed onto whatever was in front of him. "Let go of me!" He cried, silently wishing his magic stilled worked, he'd burn the _**bitch.**_

"Ow ow!" the double black boy cried, his head ducked forward, his eyes widening in pain. "You let go!" he hissed, finding the strange being holding desperately onto his black mane-like hair.

"Give me the power!" Pupil-less eyes flashed dangerously as the human centipede demon's mouth opened wide and two long fangs poked out of her mouth.

Sniffing once more he hissed, "Don't allow her to bite you! If she gets her fangs into your blood and drinks a bucket full, there's a chance she could retrieve your power." He grunted, one of his black ears twitching. "Unless, you're planning on mating with her. Then go right on ahead."

Hearing such words, Wolfram's eyes widened even more. He threw his left hand out, using everything he could to summons his fire, but instead bright pink light erupted from his palm. He hit the demonic centipede square in the face, making her scream and back away. Wolfram whined as he hit the grounds underneath the tree. He grunted and rubbed his side, looking up and gasping when four more milky white arms fell down in front of him.

_I did that before too… Is that the power she wanted?_ He wondered, dropping his green gaze onto his left palm that twitched a bit. _But…How'd I do it…?_

"Shit! Stupid," a voice hissed, snapping him out of whatever thought in time to feel a pair of long sharp fangs bit into his right side. Eyes widening, Wolfram bit back a scream of pain as his body shifted and twitched. It flinched around as he gasped, his lips parted in a silent howl. Tumbling back down, Wolfram's whimpered, his left side burned with such pain lowering his eyes he noticed his once white shirt was stained red on his left side, slowly he raised to touch it only to flinch in pain.

The double black stared down at him, half in amusement and half in interest. "Wouldn't stay there."

Raising his head a little, Wolfram met the pupil-less gaze on the double black boy staring down at him with a troubled frown. Before he could even say a word, the centipede part of the demon whipped out and slammed Wolfram into the pinned demon's chest. His head pressed against the black kimono covered shoulder as the human centipede wrapped around herself tightly around them.

"Told you so."

"S-Shut up," Wolfram gasped, flinching as his body shifted, his eyes clenched close tighten. "S-She's…she's crushing me!" he whimpered, his body shuddering much more.

Mistress Centipede lowered her human part down behind the two. She raised her eyes up and laughed as Wolfram groaned when the centipede part of the woman body tightened, pushing him more into the boy and the tree, his eyes closed in pain. Wolfram breathed deeply and looked back, staring wide-eyed, his nose curled in disgusted as the demon shuddered in pleasure.

"Yes! My Power!" Green eyes widened as the female demon shirked in such pleasure that he wondered if perhaps she was having a sexual episode. His nose wiggled with much more disgust as her skin bust from her body. Red puss and mousse rolled out from her, her once beautiful face was all demented and her hair on her head withered away leaving almost a skinless being with only bones and muscles.

"…M-My blood…did that…"

Laughing a high, revolting voice the pulsing creature turned its head, revealing a snake-like face "I heard that a half-demon was sealed here. That's you instead it? I could smell you a mile away," she mocked and laughed.

Snorting, the double black rolled his pupil-less and puffed his cheeks out. "Half's all I need to kick your scaly butt. Anything more than that'd be a waste of my time," he sighed, almost bored like.

Twitching in pain, Wolfram dug his fingers into the black material. The other didn't seem to mind. "Listen," he snapped, tugging on the boys ears, making said boy groan and glare down at him. "You talk big, but can you back it up?" he asked and when he didn't get a reply he quickly added, "Can you or can't you?"

The demon behind the two laughed. "What can he do? Pinned there like that, or you, for that matter. You're too powerless to stop me," she laughed loudly, her long repulsing tongue peeking out her horrid mouth. "You're helpless. The both of you!"

Sighing, his left eyes twitched, the double black looked down. "Hey!" he snapped, he rocked his body forward to gain attention of the other. "Can you pull out this arrow?"

Looking up in confusing, the blonde looks down at the arrow and tilts his head slightly "I-I.." he mumbled before gasping in pain "I don't know..." He hissed and raised his hand to the arrow.

"No!" the green-headed girl yelled, leaping from her horse. "Pull the arrow out and he'll free. He'll destroy us all."

Glaring at her, the double black hisses in annoyance, "Don't be stupid, you old hag!" He growls, ignoring the expression on the woman's face _'I'm not that old'_ his pupil-less eyes narrowed even more. "At lest with me you've got a chance! With that thing, it's going to eat you," he says before smirking and looking to the side. "But, if you prefer to die that way, then who am I to get in the way?"

Wolfram stared, he couldn't believe such words was leaving the gentle and kind Heika back in Shin Makoku. But if he gets eaten, then he'll never see him again. Narrowing his eyes deeply at the arrow, he mumbled, "I don't…want to be…eaten..." He raised his hand and grasped the arrow. After a few seconds he yanked as hard as his body would allow, bright pink light shining around them before the arrow disappeared in a flash.

Freeing the double black demon.

Breathing deeply, Wolfram blinked his eyes, suddenly getting the feeling he may have made the wrong decision. Shuddering when his small, petit body was suddenly eloped in a dark, twisted and affrighting aura that scratched at his skin, Wolfram flinched when the centipede part of the bloodied demon slammed around him and the Yuuri look-alike in hopes to crush the pulsing aura which clearly screamed trouble.

The green head shrine-madam gasped. She shielded her yes at the bright glow of pink and purple. _It's gone. The seal!_ she thought to herself in disbelief. Nobody had ever been able to remove the arrow. Let alone awake the sleeping demon.

"…Umm…" Wolfram trailed, watching the double black look-alike. His bright green shimmered before growing when he felt the pressure intense against his somewhat bony body. An arm suddenly wraps around his waist. Wolfram had to shield his eyes when bright flashes of blinding yellow erupted around him, followed by a painful shriek.

Finding cold, wet and mushy grass appear underneath his bare feet, Wolfram slowly removed his arms and peers out, finding he couldn't move his body from shock. His eyes flickered around to find the tree he had seconds ago been pinned to intact, but demonic-pulsing flesh rained around him. He watched with wide eyes as the flesh fell before noticing the somewhat strong arm holding him up. Looking at the owner his eyes grew even wider at the double black look-alike standing next to him, who removed his arm and allowed the blonde to sink to his knees in the wet and bloodstained grass.

"What was that about being hopeless?" the demonic Yuuri boy spoke with a somewhat evil, twisted smirk on his face. Something that will be burned into Wolfram's mind. It didn't look right of the other's face but yet it did. Yuuri and this demon were certainly two completely _**different**_ beings. It was the only thing that Wolfram could confirm in his state of mind.

The last part of the female demon was her still-human like part with a small trail of her centipede part. Her slush-like eyes glared heatedly at the double black demon and hissed, her long tongue sliding through her paper-like lips before letting out a roar and charging at him, her mouth opening wide like a shark's mouth.

Slight concern bubbled in the bit of his stomach. Wolfram looked up at the look-alike with trembling eyes, wondering what will happen now. His question was quickly answered when the double black raised his sharp-clawed hand and suddenly transformed into a small tornado, ripping her musky flesh from her skeleton. Red liquid showered upon them as if it was raining blood. Wolfram bit his bottom lip hard when he felt the horrible warmth of the liquid splash upon his own body, red staining his white shirt, his golden-colored hair, and skin.

The now 'strawberry-blonde' boy shuddered. In all his years in the military, protecting his King, he had never felt so much blood on him nor around him. He couldn't believe all this blood came from one being, even if it was a 'demon'. Gulping, the boy returned his gaze onto boy dressed in black, he stood in the middle surround by blood, bones, and flesh, but was amazed the boy was that the double black hadn't even got a speck of blood on him. **_He was completely clean._**

"Now I know…he is strong…" sighing softly to himself. Wolfram looked down at he bite mark on his side, which was clearly visible through his stained shirt. The area around the wounded head been ripped off. Gently placing his hand onto his side, he looked up at the Gisela look-alike who had moved to help him up, but also tending to the mark. "Why would I have blood wanted by demons…?" he asked her. He had always thought Mazoku's were demons, but apparently they aren't.

He also wondered if perhaps any Mazoku would have blood wanted by demons. Sadly, it would seem he was the only Mazoku around, which means more demons may or may not come for his blood.

"Definitely more demons will come," the double black spoke, turning to look at the stained boy with his pupil-less black eyes "You're blood has already filled air. Can't you smell it?"

Wolfram frowned a little, he tilted his head up and sniffed, only getting a musky smell which made his stomach turn. Suddenly his eyes widened and he looked back at the boy. "Wait a moment. You're a _demon_! Why aren't you after it?"

Suddenly Wolfram got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. His body shuddered at the aura that wrapped around him.

"Who says I'm not?"

Wolfram stared with wide eyes at the smirk on the other's face. His fangs poked out of his full lips. He suddenly had the feeling he should run, but where? It wasn't as if he lived here. He wasn't even sure if he could even get back home. When the double black demon stepped towards him, Wolfram nodded in agreement with his thoughts.

"Yup. Should run," he muttered to himself, turning around and shooting through the forest.

His foot suddenly hit one of the centipede's bones, sending him to the ground in time to miss a flash of golden light when the double black tried to attack him with his claw. Emerald eyes grow wide with disbelief.

"You really tried to hit me, just now, did you?" he asked in his high-pitched, ex-prince tone.

"Shoot him! Shoot him!" Wolfram raised head to see the villagers shoot arrows at the dark-headed boy, who quickly spun around and lashed out a clawed hand, easily defending himself against the arrows. Blinking his dark, black eyes, the double black zoomed towards them, lashing out his claws and knocking down two trees, almost splitting the humans. He leaped into the air and landed on one of the tree stumps and rolled his eyes.

"You really think you can hurt me like I did with that centipede?" he asked in mocking tone "Now, you going to hand him over? Or am I going to have to get rough?"

Wolfram couldn't help but find this ironic. In all his life he had been chasing 'Yuuri' and now here he is, running from 'Yuuri'. Well kind of. He grunted as he heard the boy behind him leap from tree to tree.

"Prepare yourself!" He sneered. At least he warned him. Wolfram cried out when three golden lights slashed at him, ripping against the rocks underneath him, sending across on his stomach.

"Ow…" he whimpered, looking at his hand and tried to summon his fire. Only a little would help, but sadly he was rejected once more. The 'strawberry-blonde' didn't have much time to think of it, because he was suddenly flipped onto his back and found the demon above him on all fours, pinning him down. "Let go of me!" Wolfram demeaned, trying to kick the other in the place not be named, but flinched when the double black used his knees to pin them down.

Growling in warning, his white-tipped ears stood on end. "Stop struggling!" he snapped impatiently with the blonde as he lowered his face and opened his mouth to revel a mouth full of pretty sharp teeth.

Eyes widening even more, the boy struggled as the mouth of teeth grew closer to him. "Let go! Let go! You're nothing more than a filthy-smelling demon!" he shrieked, wedging his left hand free. The open palm flew across the air and landed firming on the demon's left cheek, knocking him to the ground next to Wolfram with a sharp thump.

With wide eyes, the double black reached up to touch his burning left cheek. It almost felt numb, although he knew it could be from his own shock. Looking up with narrowed eyes through the raven-colored messy bangs, he looked at the boy who was staring right back at him with eyes that were even astounded than his own, sitting up in front of him, also holding his own red left cheek.

"You _hit_ me," Wolfram stated, eyes narrowing at the demon. His lip curled back into a sneer.

Tilting his head, the double black rubbed his itching cheek with a deep frown. "You hit me _first_, remember?"

Suddenly emerald eyes widen, he touched his cheek and flinched when a thought slapped him. What if it was the same here like at home? **_Marriage!_**

"Take it back!" He demeaned, suddenly feeling like a fool at the expression on the demons face. Perhaps it wasn't the same here.

"He can't," the short green-haired woman spoke, walking up towards the two facing each other with matching dumbfounded expressions. "You both slapped each other on the same cheek. In a way, you slapped him and he accepted it by slapping you back. This engagement is permanent."

Wolfram sat there dumbfounded. This would be the second time he had somehow gotten into mistake like this. He felt so, well, he wasn't sure what to feel. He was just grateful that he had asked to call off the other engagement before suddenly turning up in this world and being forced into another engagement. Though, he felt stupid that another engagement was to another double black boy who looks almost exactly the same to the other one.

"That would make you my mate, my little prostitute," the double black chuckled, flicking Wolfram across the nose, only to have the blonde pull back and slap him one more.

"Don't you **_dare_ **call me that!"

_**It will kind of follow Inuyasha's plot. It won't be as 'long' haha, I will only write out my favourite episodes to make up my story. I have a question. I'm keeping in the 'Inuyasha' character, such as Wolfram-Kogame. Kikyo.**_

_**I've got a clear image on who will play what. All, but Shippos. My sister suggested Conrad to play the small child-demon, she thought it be amusing to see Conrad being Wolfram's 'younger' brother and fighting with the 'look alikes' **_

_**I need name suggestions also. Should I keep the 'look-alikes' names? Or re-name completely, or re-name similar to the original characters such as Yuuri's look alike named Yuu? **_

_**Review-Review. I'd love to know your thoughts**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well. I've always wanted to write something like this. I've looked at crossovers and everything, I thought it was a little strange that nobody else had thought about. But I than decided to try it myself. **_

_**Please excuse me for any mistakes I've made. I haven't wrote in such a long time. A wonderful thanks to my beta : luvdawinx **_

_**Summary. **_

_**Wolfram had always known. He had always known that his double black Heika would never love him back and so, he decided to walk away. What he didn't know was just that action started a brand-new adventure, and it all started with a well. Dealing with the fact he can't relay on his Mazoku magic, that he has 'something' else in his blood. Just what is Wolfram Von Bielefeld do in this other world? Oh. And lets not forget the Yuuri look alike pinned to a tree. **_

_**Couples: YuuriXWolfram Yuuram/Woluri. I haven't decided about the others yet. **_

_**Warning: Somewhat OCC? Not sure. Um. Oh, sexual themes suggested, not acted upon. **_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 2

The blazing sun beat upon the small, poor village. A man dressed in a blue and green kimono stood out, he grunted and whipped the sweat from his face before he worked on rebuilding one of the many hunts. A beautiful woman in silky purple and pink kimono stood working in the fields, picking delicious berries from bushes. A soft gust of wind blew across the fields, lightly tapping the excited children running around, laughing and throwing things at each other.

A rather small hut stood in the middle, surrounded with a somewhat purple glow. The light wooden doors opened, revealing the empty insides to whoever decides to peer inside. Puffing out his cheeks and biting his bottom lip hard, Wolfram closed his right eye when the green-headed woman sat down next to him, wrapping a silky white bandage around the bite wound. He was too stubborn to let out a painful whimper. The woman's short green hair shimmered when the sun-rays hit the side of her head just right, lighting her up and giving her an angel-like look. Her sparkling green eyes raised to look at the blonde, now dressed in an outfit similar to her own.

"How is that?"

Wolfram blinked a little, his eyes lowered to the bandage. He was now dressed in a Miko outfit, a white kimono shirt. Which was ruffled down at the moment, revealing that both of his shoulders are bandaged up, furthermore the blonde was dressed in red Miko-like red shorts instead of the long pants. His white shirt was un-tucked and open; he raised his arms a bit, helping the other re-tie the red ribbon around his waist. Wolfram bit back a blush, finding that he had never truly worn anything like this and embarrassingly, he liked the feeling of it against his skin.

"I'll apply more salve on the wound on your belly." She spoke gently, tying the ribbon tightly into a bow on his stomach "The pressure of the ribbon shall help heal."

Lowering his now aching arms, Wolfram frowned, his emerald eyes glittering as he glanced out the open doors. "They're rebuilding the hunts, racked by that Centipede. Was she really after my blood?" he asked, his voice almost cracking as he spoke. It would be utterly embarrassing if his brothers were here.

"Well, this does not bode well at all," the woman commented on her village, returning her big eyes to the blonde. "It would seem that way. It would be thou have Shikon blood. Shikon blood gives out a toxin those rashes their senses. We have not seen a being such as yourself for years. Now that it has reappeared others will seek to possess it in such ways," she said, silently hoping the blonde would understand what she meant by 'such ways'.

"Worse than yesterday?" Wolfram muttered to himself, suddenly shivering as the image of the half centipede, half woman appeared in his head. His side twitched as the thought of other being biting him for this Shikon blood. _Also, what in god-names is Shikon blood and why was it running through my veins?_

Nodding her head, Gisela look-alike watched the blonde. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy, she couldn't imagine being pulled from her own time and shoved into another, and let's not forget being chased down because you have Shikon blood, something she noted she'd have to explain to him when she noticed the way his button nose wiggled in thought and his eyebrows dipped. He was obviously troubled by such thing. It made her re-think about explaining about the humans of this world but decided the blonde must know.

"And not just demons, but also humans will seek. Those who want Shikon blood to fill their sickened, twisted, and greedy fantasies."

Lowering his eyes, Wolfram sighed, he shuddered at the words. Fantasies. He wasn't born yesterday, he understood what that meant. _Why'd this happen to me? I was fine yesterday, dealing with my so-called engagement to the wimp. Speaking of... _"You don't need to follow me around. I'm still not going to sleep with you," he snorted, cheeks turning a light pink colour at the thought.

Laying on his side lazily was the Yuuri-look alike. A long, white-tipped tail rested behind him, something Wolfram hadn't noticed yesterday. The boy's ear twitched and glared over his shoulder at the blonde. "I'm not that terrible, you know. I'm far from a nasty pig-head." He stuck his tongue out childishly at the thought of the creature he mentioned.

"Says the demon who called me a-a p-prostitute and then trapped me into a-an engagement!" Wolfram growled, crossing his arms. It was so humiliating. A noble like himself to be re-classed to such a thing and then accidentally finding himself in another engagement, so humiliating! If he could, he would have skinned the double-black demon alive! _If only..._

Looking back at him with pupil-less eyes, the double black shrugged almost emotionless. "Excuse me~ It wasn't my fault your clothes are such misleading. Most demon-prostitutes wear clothing such as that!" He shrugged once more, returning his gaze to the wall he had become BFFs with.

Finding himself turning another shade of red, Wolfram bit his bottom lip. Yes. He has never been so humiliated in his life. Stomping to his feet, he stormed towards the demon and glared at him. "I'll have you know, where I'm from, clothes such as these are treated with great respect!"

"Really? Then that place must be low-class."

That was it. Wolfram hissed and pounced, moving to slam his fist into the double black. The green head woman sighed, watching the two roll around. She blushed when she heard the demon boy let out an "Ow! Don't bite so hard!" Shaking her head, she rubbed the back of her neck, blushing brighter.

Wolfram panted, straddling the other, his hands on both side of the dark head demon's head, knees over his waist. The demon watched in amusement at his fiancée before leaning forward and suddenly licking the blonde's lips and whispering, "If all you wanted was to be on top, you should have said so," he mumbled with a seductive tone.

Emerald eyes widened, his cheeks flushed with frustration. "I hate you-I hate you. You-You filthy dirty -" The boy began but was cut off when he was suddenly tumbled backward, strong arms wrapped around his waist, holding him tightly when fangs bit into his neck. His eyes suddenly turned glassy and he gasped, feeling his chest tighten and stomach twisted before he backed way to the green head woman, hand on his neck. "He-He bit me. HE BIT ME!"

The double black snorted himself, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "We're engaged now. So you should get used to me biting you," he spoke with a somewhat snobby tone before smirking. His eyes darkened. "Like it or not, Bambi, you're my mate now."

Wolfram stared blankly at the double black. He had already accepted this thing was not his Yuuri, not by a long shot. Yuuri doesn't frustrate him, if he had actually thought about it in a clear mind, Wolfram would have laughed. It had always been him, insisting on a relationship and here, it was the other way around. Only the blonde's mind was foggy, and he was beyond annoyed. Stomping his foot like the spoiled prince he is, Wolfram let out a loud whine. "Why do you even need my blood?! You're strong enough as it is!"

"He be only half."

Green eyes blinked a little in thought. _Only half? As in half demon, half human? Hmm..._ Wolfram was so lost in thought that he was startled back into reality by a rather loud thump which shocked his small petite body. "What in the world?" he questioned, looking around, his eyes rolled upon a hole in the wood and the two 'look-alikes' glaring at each other. _Whoa. What I miss?_

"I don't need to listen to a stinking, old hang!" The double black hissed, stomping his foot much like a child "What do you know anyway, Gisulu?" he snarled before disappearing in a blur.

_Gisulu. Gisela. They're close, very close. I wonder what she said to upset him._

Turning his golden head, Wolfram stared blankly at the older woman. It confused him, she looked like Gisela, almost shares the same name but she isn't her. Just where was he?

"Poor boy, cursed be miserable," Gisulu muttered under her breath, her emerald eyes dimming when she lowered her head and let out a frustrated sigh.

_Cursed to be miserable?_

Wondering but not asking, Gisulu looked more than upset and it almost upset himself. His poor dear old friend. Returning his gaze out the open doors, the boy let out his own sigh.

_Why was he even pinned to a tree? Just what had I gotten myself into?_

Wolfram looked up when he felt a soft gush of wind blow across his small body. He looked off to the side, now standing outside, along the trails, he observed the far stretched out greenness. It was one of the most beautiful places he'd ever seen and it was also one of the most dangerous places.

Sighing softly, his hand gently touched the small bite mark on his neck and blushed brightly. Thinking of the other 'Yuuri' the blonde ducked his head, finding himself turning another shade of red. His stomach turned and flipped. His free hand reached to wrap around his stomach, tightly pressing his palm against it.

"He's got what?" a voice suddenly hit his ears, the blonde closes his eyes before turning to look from the corner of his eyes to see a small group of villagers huddled up, whispering to each other. He wasn't stupid. It was obvious that they're talking about himself. And that thought frustrated him. He hated people talking about him. It also brought up hurtful memories. He had to handle with this for years back home, all because of Yuuri.

"You sure? The last person to have that was High Priestess Kikyo."

"Hmm. It's what Lady Gisulu said. Perhaps he's High Priestess Kikyo's reincarnation."

"…Now you've mention it, they kind of look similar, give him black hair and brown eyes, he'd look like a male version of Kikyo."

"Watch your language. It's Lady Kikyo for those who respect her."

"Do you really think he's her reincarnation…?"

Eyebrows scrunched together, Wolfram pressed his lips tightly together and sighed. _Who's Kikyo?_ He tried to picture himself with black hair and brown eyes, his cheeks turned light pink and he let out a soft chuckle escape his lips and shook his head. _And besides, only the king can have black hair. I was born back home, so it would be impossible to have black hair._

Rubbing the back of his neck gently, Wolfram suddenly became aware that the 'loud whispering' had stopped. Returning his wondering gaze to the villagers. His green eyes widened at the villagers lining up on their hands and knees. Paling at the fact he should be used to actions such as this but wasn't, the boy's head felt heavy and he quickly turned to leave.

_I need to get out of here._ Eyes closing, Wolfram blushed even brighter and rushed down the rocky trail easily. Gracefully gliding around the villagers, his blonde hair fluttered in the air.

Wolfram sighed to himself, panting as he bent over a little to catch his breath when a pair of small feet appeared in his eye-line. Looking up from crouching on the ground, his eyes glittered in the sunlight as a small smile slipped across his face. Standing shyly in front him was the small boy he had saved yesterday evening. His creamy brown hair framed his baby face, and sky blue eyes gazed at him, his cheeks turning a dusty pink color.

"A-Ano... Thank you f-for saving me," he whispered, his small voice barely heard, Wolfram had barely heard him and before he could even utter a soft word, a small basket was thrust into his arms "P-Please accept t-this token…"

Standing up straight, the blonde peered down into the basket noting it was filled to the brim with fruit and flowers. He returned his glittering gaze down to the blushing boy, who fiddled with his fingers. "Thank you very much," the blonde smiled brightly, placing a light purple lily behind the brunettes ear.

The small boy blushed deeper and bowed. "Y-You're welcome." He squealed and before the golden-headed boy could even offer him some food, the small child spun around and disappeared into the crowd of people. Wolfram watched the boy leave and allowed his eyes to flicker back to look at the basket of goods. In the matter of five minutes, more villagers placed more baskets of food into his arms. Wolfram blinked a little, blushing, his back arched and arms held out with basket handles looped around them. Letting out a little sigh, his green eyes flickered down at the food and pouted.

_Just how am I going to eat all this?_ He wondered shyly to himself, glancing up around the village, deciding to eat outside the village, finding that many of their eyes gazing at him, making him very uncomfortable. Gaze of awe, wonder, and amazement, none of pity, compassion, and sorrow, it was very unsettling. Timidly, the boy pulled the basket up a small hill just above the village, overlooking the area. He stared at the village and smiled lightly. _For a very poor village, it certainly is beautiful… _Turning his head, his eyes widened at the double black sitting in a tree just above him, his back turned to the boy that he wondered if he even knows he was standing behind him.

Lowering his green gaze to the basket, the blonde suddenly grinned, idea lighting up his face. Gently placing the baskets down and scanned them, the fruit was weird-looking. He'd never seen them before, but he'd seen the villagers eating them. Red apples with yellow cloud-like markings, purple carrots, light pink radishes, dark blue bananas, and many, many more. Smiling, amused with the pretty patents, Wolfram picked up a light pink and blue radish and looked up at his target. He lightly allowed it to jump into the air and land back into his hand before taking aim.

Yawning lightly, the double black rested against the bark on the tree. His pupil less eyes slowly closed only to reopen a few seconds later. His clawed fingers gently traced his lips with a small smile, his fangs poking out of his lips and couldn't help but comment on the fact that Wolfram tasted so sweet. Yes, his new mate was certainly amusing, thinking back on disrobing in Gisulu's hunt. "And he has a temper." Chuckling to himself, he ruffled his black hair.

"Wimp!" a familiar voice shirked, when suddenly the double black noticed something was fast approaching him. Leaning his hand back and catching the small thing in a blink off an eye, the boy turned around to look down at the blonde. His eyes flickered down at the radish in his hand. Wolfram smiled up at him, bending down to pick up the baskets. "Want to have lunch with me? There's way too much for me to eat alone," Wolfram asked, silently adding that he didn't want be alone. He did think of Gisulu, but found out she worked in the shrine in the middle of the village at this time and that left the only other person he met. He thought it be a good opportunity to get to know the Yuuri look-alike, after all, as embarrassing as it is, Wolfram had to accept he was in an engagement again.

The double black looked down at the boy with narrowed eyes before smiling and bit into the radish. "Where'd you get all the food?" he questioned, eyeing the blonde as he settled underneath him, leaning against the tree with his baskets laid out around him.

"The villagers. They just kind of... gave it to me." Wolfram shrugged innocently. The act amused the demon above him, obviously knowing the blonde was far from that. Wolfram picked up one of the strange foods and sniffed it before taking a daring bite. The taste was strange, but not bad or anything. It was actually quite good. "Well? You coming down or not?"

Leaning on his side, his head in his hand, the double black demon observed his incredibly cute mate before smirking. "Alright. Anything for you love~" he teased, leaping down and lading, legs crossed gracefully next to the blonde.

"I was trying to be nice," Wolfram snorted, his hand clenching with annoyance. "Why are you so frustrating?"

Letting out a purr, the double black looked around the food before grabbing a carrot this time. "Why are you so bad-tempered?" he shot back without looking up, biting into the carrot.

Rolling his emerald eyes, Wolfram picked up an apple and huffed, silently commenting on the fact Yuuri would have never talked back to him like this. Pouting, he gazed down at the shiny fruit. "Ne? You never told me your name," he muttered, almost depressing. He looked up at the somewhat taller boy and smiled brightly. "I'm Wolfram Von Bielefeld."

Leaning back against the tree, the demon smiled lazily. "Wolfram," he purred. Liking the way the name rolled off his tongue, he purred once more, noticing when he said the blonde's name he shuddered and blushed brightly. Licking his lips he placed his arms behind his head and swallowed the last of the carrot in his mouth "Yuu."

Sighing with a small smile himself, Wolfram found himself liking the name. He let out a soft sound, his eyes half-lidded, and his cheeks turning a brighter pink colour. "Yuu."

"You making fun of my name, Wolfram?" Yuu purred, watching his mate shudder when he spoke Wolfram's name once again. Oh yes. He liked teasing the younger boy very much.

"N-No," Wolfram quickly defended himself, snapping his full attention to the boy next to him. "I like it. It reminds me off… somebody…" He hummed, smiling more. Yes, it certainly reminded him of somebody. Yuuri. Yuu. It made him giggle. Flicking his eyes back to look into the black eyes, he tilted his head in awe. _They're really are pupil-less…_ "Just 'Yuu'?"

"Yes," Yuu huffed, eyes narrowing at his golden head mate. Daring the boy to talk back, but sadly, Wolfram holds no shame to mouthing off.

Tilting his head once more, Wolfram stared blankly at the other. "No second name?"

"It's not usual around here, Mister Von Bielefeld," the double black teased, his fangs poking out his pale lips.

"Sure it isn't," Wolfram smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and rested back against the tree behind him, eyeing another apple. They were actually really good…

"It is!" Yuu pushed, finding himself getting frustrated, but quickly calmed himself down, noticing the other was taking great pleasure in riling him up.

Chuckling, Wolfram rolled his head to look at Yuu. "Of course it is. Wimp." He smiled, loving the fact he could use 'wimp' again

Yuu pouted, feeling quite offered. Huffing to himself, he glared lightly at he glowing face of the golden head boy. "Hey, I'm not a wimp. If you remember, I saved you."

"Then tried to kill me after." Wolfram rolled his eyes, returning his gaze to the almost too blue sky.

"Mild calibration issue."

"Riiii-ght!"

It was suddenly quiet between the two, surprisingly it was quite pleasing. Half lidded eyes, Wolfram sighed and decided, glancing wearily at Yuu "Ano, do you know a High Priestess Kikyo?" he questioned softly, his stomach twisting. "A lot of people are saying I look like her."

Letting out a soft sound, Yuu leant his head back, his eyes flashed as he searched his memory before shrugging. "Sorry. Can't say I do. I've been pinned to that tree for a while."

"…Oh…They said that she had Shikon blood too…" Wolfram muttered, looking down at his hands, his golden hair bounced around his face. They curled against his cheeks.

"Hmm... You're the first being I've met with Shikon blood, it's what woke me up."

Wolfram shuddered back into silences, the new information ran around his head. So my blood, err, Shikon blood broke a 'curse' also revived a demon that dragged me into this world. _Maybe… Maybe not all Mazoku's have this Shikon blood._ Pulling himself from his thoughts, he eyed the demon before speaking "So then. Now what?"

Yuu let out a purr. A smirk littered his face and the next thing Wolfram knew, he was on his back with the demon above him. "We-llllll~ we make our engagement knowable," he chuckled watching the blonde before grunting when the red face boy thumped him on the head. Sitting back on his bum and rubbing his head, Yuu frowned.

"No!" Wolfram squealed, blushing brightly before glaring. "You pervert! Perv-Perv-" Once again, the boy was cut off by being pulled harshly closer. His green eyes suddenly turned glassy when he felt fangs bit into his neck once again. A strong arm around his waist held him tightly.

Yuu moaned at the delicious taste of Wolfram's blood, he suckled the skin before pulling away with a rather loud 'pop'. He smiled and moaned once more, licking the bit gently. "I suppose we travel to the demon slaying village. They should be able to help with your Shikon blood problem."

Still dazed out, Wolfram simply nodded "…Okay…" he mumbled, blinking his eyes and gasping at how close the two was. Shoving the double black away, Wolfram towered over him, holding his pulsing neck. "You bastard stop biting me!" he shirked, moving to kick the boy before stopping and frowning. "What do you mean, demon slaying village? You're a demon; won't they try to slay you?"

"Not the good demons."

"Right," Wolfram snorted, crossing his arms and giving the double black a look. "You? A good demon? HA! That's so funny, I forgot to laugh!" The golden head boy sneered, tilting his body to glare out at the sky. After a few seconds, his green eyes softened. "It's been almost three days since I've been here…They must be so worried…" Sighing to himself, he ducked his head when he suddenly felt pressure on his right shoulder.

"… He really looks like Yuuri…" Wolfram muttered, watching the sleeping double black demon. His head resting against his shoulder, his twitching ears rested against his cheek. The boy couldn't help himself but reach up and gently touch it, smiling when the ear fluttered against his fingers. "I wonder what he is. Half human and half… kitten?" He chuckled to himself when the other suddenly began purr as his fingers touched the ear.

His eyes sparkled in the sunlight, Wolfram gently stroked the fur when suddenly he felt something wet and warm drip down his shoulder, face paling, Wolfram's eyes widened. "He drools," he grunted, pushing the head off his shoulder, and twitching at the horrible feeling on his shoulder. Pushing himself to his feet observing his shoulder and winced at the smell. His eyes flickered back to the double demon Yuu. "Whoa… And they say I'm a heavy sleeper…"

Wolfram sighed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. Turning his head around, his eyes caught the familiar forest "… The demon forest," he muttered under his breath before gasping, eyes lighting up. "The dry well." He smiled, wincing when he heard a whine snapping his attention to Yuu and was relieved that the boy hadn't woken up, he briefly thought about waking him up but decided against it. He had stayed up all night watching. _Creepy right?_

Turning back around, his eyes stared blankly at the forest before he began to walk towards it, not noticing the hundred red-eyed black birds watching him from within the trees.

"Demons forest. Dry well. It's how I came here after all… Maybe I can get back that way.." Nodding with agreement, the Miko-like boy started up the trail leading into the forest, gracefully gliding around roots and branches. There's got to be some kind of hint to get back home. Almost tripping over a root or two, the blonde lent against a twisted tree and gazed down at a clearing that had a well in the middle. _There. That's the well I came out of…?_

As soon as he took one foot into the clear, four strangely dressed men appeared. Jumping from the tree tops and landing around him, Wolfram's eyes widened and he moved his hands out, expecting his flames. He briefly forgot his magic had been failing him, only to be rudely reminded when no hot, licking flames appeared and one of the men grabbed his pale hands tightly.

_Why does this keep happening to me?_

Wolfram grunted to himself, groaning in pain when he was pushed to the wooden ground of a hunt he was dragged in. His arms held by the man holding him down, they all had dark brown hair, dressed in an armour-like kimono, they also smelled terribly.

"Hey boss?" one of the onion smelling men yelled, turning his pimple covered face "We caught the boy, just like you said we should."

Wolfram snorted, looking forward to see if he could see this human 'boss' when he suddenly felt a hand touch his red Miko-shorts and tug, followed by a giggle "Look. That's the shortest Miko-outfit I've ever seen. You're going to catch a cold like that." Eyes widening, Wolfram found himself blushing with frustration, pulling back holding the red fabric.

"Don't do that. You'll rip it!"

Three of the men laughed, the laugh was horror, sickening even sending a cold chill down the blonde's spine. "What's the matter princess? Our hands too dirty for yah?"

Wolfram glared at them, his green eyes darkening with warning while backing up more, only to find his back bumping into a hard stomach. Gasping in surprise, he spun around and gasped again, this time in disgust. Stand behind him with a sick and twisted smile was the so-called 'boss'. He was a lot taller than the normal humans, with large pulsing muscles that made the blonde feel sick just by looking at them. He walked half alive and half dead; Wolfram couldn't help but compare him to that magazine Yuuri had brought back from earth. A zombie maybe?

Suddenly, his arms were held up by two men behind him. Eyes widening, he glared at them, unimpressed before returning his attention to the sickening human in front of him, just as one of the men yelled out, "Cut it all off in one swipe, boss!"

"Oh dear," Wolfram grunted, watching as the said boss held his almost blunt sword out. He suddenly twisted around like a drunken solider, and accidentally slashed his sword upon one of his humans. Wolfram stared as blood splashed into the air, almost staining him if he didn't free himself from the other, still alive human. Yes. Something is definitely wrong with him.

The boy quickly ducked along with the humans when their 'boss' swiped at him once more, destroying pillars and such around them. Wolfram frowned when the humans shoved himself forward whiling bellowing out, "Boss! Boss! Where are you aiming? He's the one you want!"

Wolfram stared with half annoyed lidded eyes before growling and pushing the humans back. "Wait! Can't you tell there's something wrong with your boss? Now get your butts in gear or next it'll be you. Now do I have to tell you everything?!" he ordered with his solider like tone, ignoring the awe expressions on their faces. Before easily ducking down, and avoiding another swipe of the man's sword.

_Here I am, the ex-prince and solider, playing duck-duck goose in another world with an 8-feet troll._

Skidding across the hunt, Wolfram searched the area in time to see the sickly man destroy another pillar, blocking the only way out with the fallen roof. Rolling his eyes at the atonality of all this, he rushed across the hunt and bent down to help one of the men trapped underneath a wooden pillar.

"Are you alright?" he asked, helping him up, allowing him to place his arm over his shoulders. Helping the injured man along, Wolfram suddenly noted the other humans cowering behind him, to test it he moved along only to have the humans follow him. "Thanks for nothing!"

Rolling his eyes at their laughter, Wolfram then dragged the injured man out the way when the zombie-like man charged at him, slamming his shoulder into one of the walls, and causing a crack to appear in the wall. He could see the outside through the cracks. "The wall! Push it out, all at once!" he ordered, settling the man down and throwing his arm at the cracked wall.

"Got it!" the men nodded and ran at the cracked wall, only to grumble in disappointment when it didn't budge. "Sorry Boss, no good!"

Wolfram grunted once more, he glared at the humans. "What did you call me? I'm not your boss," he muttered. _Sure, their boss was well a zombie, but I have never seen somebody turn their loyalty to somebody else so quickly._ The blonde turned back to look at the bulky man, only to gasp when he noticed he was standing right in front of him, holding his sword above the smaller boy.

Just when he was about to strike the golden-headed boy, the double black demon growled as he charged through the cracked wall, easily breaking the sword as he came upon his mate.

_Yuu!_

Wolfram watched in awe as the demon boy easily beat the troll, sending him to the ground with a loud thump. The boy blinked a little before he suddenly covered his nose, his pupil-less eyes flashing as he looked around "Yuck. What's the smell? It smells of rotting flesh!" he snapped, groaning once more.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Wolfram slowly relaxed before noticing the humans leaving through the hole Yuu had made, rolling his eyes and silently commenting on it. The boy returned his gaze to Yuu and tilted his head. "Rotting flesh?" he questioned softly and sniffed, pouting when he didn't smell anything.

Suddenly the man slowly got to his feet, drawing the two boys attention in time to see the top half of his shirt rip open. "I-Is that...?" Wolfram trailed off, eyes widened. In all his life, he had never seen so much gore before and that's saying something. Yuuri always seemed to draw trouble, but this. Well. He stared wide-eyed at the rather large hole where the man's heart should have been, three silt red eyes peering at him from within. "W-What is t-that?" he squealed when a bird head shirked from within.

"How much do yah want to bet that bird ripped his living heart out and made a nice, cozy nest?" Yuu smirked, lowering his arm.

Wolfram frowned; he trembled and took a step back. "I knew something was wrong. That bird made him a puppet."

"Death birds grow and don't fight on their own when there's dead bodies on hand," Yuu explained before crouching a little. He movement reminded Wolfram very much of a wolf with the way the double black shovelled his feet across the wood. "They're not that tough, but they're sure are nasty!" Yuu growled and in a blink of an eye, shoving his claw into the hole, pushing the crow out through the puppet's back.

Wolfram tilted his head, stretching out on to his tip-toes too see the black bird quickly exit through the hole Yuu had made getting here. Relaxing, the blonde eased back against one of the few pillars. "Sorry. I shouldn't have wandered off," he pouted, looking off to the side with annoyed half lidded eyes.

Rolling his black eyes, Yuu ruffled his hair. "Yeah. You shouldn't have," he snorted, cracking his arms before resting them behind his head.

"You should be glad I apologized. You wimp," Wolfram snorted, stomping through the large hole. As soon as his foot stepped outside onto the grass he felt as if something was staring at him. Looking around for the owner, Wolfram shuddered when he didn't see anyone.

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuu snapped, following after him with a puppy-like expression. Wolfram turned his gaze back to the male; he moved to say something when they heard a loud shriek. Tilting his head, Wolfram watched in almost slow action when the death crow shirked from on top of the tree branches, spreading out its long black wings and shooting off the branch, charging towards him in such speed.

And the next thing the blonde knew was the gut-ranching pain shooting through his hand. Clenching his eyes closed as his hand felt as if it was being pulled apart and just as the pain came it was gone. Wolfram stumbled backward a little and fell into a pair of arms; his green eyes stared blankly at the small, gaping wound in the middle of his left palm, blood gushing out of it.

"Wolfram?" Tilting his head upwards, he stared at Yuu who glared up at the bird. The double black returned his hard, dark eyes to the blonde, his fangs poking out of his lips before he looked around. Wolfram tilted his head, and he jumped a little when a bow and arrow holder was shoved into his hands. His green eyes stared down at them. He kind of found it ironic that the only weapon he didn't learn to use was placed into his hands. Groaning to himself, Wolfram ducked his head, sliding the holder onto his back.

"Climb on." Wolfram's eyes widened with surprise when Yuu bent down, his arms stretched out slightly to the boy. Shifting his weight a little, the blonde breathed deeply and blinked when he suddenly found himself being piggy-backed onto Yuu's back. He gasped even louder when the double black shot off, faster than any other horse he had ever ridden. "If you think it's bad now, just wait 'til your blood gets into his system. He'll get a lot bigger."

"B-Bigger?" Wolfram repeated. He returned his gaze to the bird, his eyes widened even more when the bird suddenly doubled sized, losing most of its feathers and growing another claw. Tightening his now sweaty hand around the arrow, Wolfram breathed even deeper, finding his lungs burn slightly. "You want me to shoot it down? I don't even know how to use a bow and arrow." I was trained for a sword, not flying sticks!

Yuu grunted slightly, leaping from branch to branch. "The crow eats rotting flesh. Think that's bad, wait until it gets to the village."

The golden head boy flinched, his fingers dug into the black clothing underneath him as he felt his yellow hair being pulled around. "Alright. Fine." He snorted in his 'Prince' tone.

"Thank you."

Wolfram pouted. _Why does it feel as if he's grinning?_ "You're a, err, Jackass."

"Bet you don't even know what that word means," Yuu smirked. Leaping back into the air and kicking with all his might, he felt smug when Wolfram let out a soft gasp and clung to him, an embarrassed pout spreading across his golden framed face.

Wolfram let out a harsh breath when the double black leaped into the air. He probably would have fallen off if it wasn't for the two clawed arms wrapped around his legs. Grunting to himself, silently begging for whoever is there to have pity on him and help him strike this monster bird. Holding the bow out, Wolfram gripped the arrow with shaky fingers and tugged it back, his green eyes flashed in the sunlight's when Yuu pushed them higher into the air.

_Now!_

Removing his finger, Wolfram watched as the arrow short off. It charged through the air, ripping through the nothingness and just as it was about to pin the bird it... Well, the arrow suddenly lost track and fell to the ground. Wolfram liked to tell himself that nothing could beat gravity. It made him feel better about failing on his first try, something that had been hammered into his head by his peers.

Suddenly Yuu tripped up. His claw feet skidded to a stop in mid-leap, sending himself flat on his face, arms and legs stretched out with Wolfram sitting innocently on his back "What was that!" Yuu huffed, tilting his head back to look at the blonde.

Blushing lightly in embarrassment, Wolfram ruffled the back of his head. "Hey! It's my first try!" he shrugged pouting.

Rolling his black eyes, Yuu got back to his feet, clenching the back of Wolfram's legs. "Alright. Let's try this again!" he snorted. Just as he said that, he leaped back into the air and began to chase after the giant bird.

Tugging on the arrow once more, Wolfram gazed up at the bird, noting it had gotten bigger and uglier. _It's so big. I have to hit it now._ Removing his finger once more, he watched with hope as the arrow launched off and once again it missed. It was a mile off in fact; Wolfram simply said the wind took it off track.

Yuu watched the arrow for a second before skidding to a stop. He removed his arms and allowed the Miko-blonde to tumble to the ground before looking down at him with an unimpressed expression. "It'll be safer for you to stay here. I'll go sort out the chicken myself," he spoke almost coldly to the blonde before quickly disappearing through trees.

Allowing his head to dip, Wolfram sighed. He couldn't even use stupid flying sticks. Just what good is he? His magic doesn't even work. Returning his glassy green eyes to the trail leading up towards the village, the boy breathed softly and charged up the trail.

Just as he stepped into the village, he saw the bird snatch a young boy from the lake bridge. Gasping, he rushed up the bridge and leant over the wooden posts to see Yuu running up to it and leaping into the air.

"No Yuu! You'll hurt the boy!" he cried out, only to gasp once more when the double black attacked the bird, ripping it to shreds and making a small shower of blood sheer into the lake, giving it a red tint. The small boy cried loudly as he broke the surface, gasping for breath and sobbing, his small plump arms waving around.

Wolfram expected somebody to jump in, only to realize that nobody knew how to swim. "A village that can't swim," he muttered, running towards the lake. "How ironic." He dived in and gasped as he swam towards the terrified child. _I'm so glad Conrad forced me to take lessons._

Gently wrapping his arms around the boy, he flinched a little when the child swung his plump arms around his neck, shivering. Swimming back with his legs kicking, the blonde slowly approached the bank.

"And they say teenager girls get excited…" Wolfram sighed, glancing at the male villagers around, who were excitedly talking about how he swam. Rolling his eyes, he turned his head and smiled softly at the worried woman who hugged the small boy tightly, thanking him.

Wolfram breathed softly, now walking back through the forest, his green eyes looking up at the sky as the sunset. The dark sky lit up with bright colours, colours he had never seen before in a sky. He couldn't help but note it was much more beautiful than Earth's and Shin Makoku's sunset. Smiling shyly, he returned his gaze to his trail, gracefully climbing over roots before coming to a familiar clearing.

Gazing at the well silently, Wolfram felt his hands twitch and sweat before he decided to approach it. He bent down and peered over the sides, gazing down at the demon bone bottom.

"You know it's dangerous to be out here alone. Especially at this time."

Jumping at the voice, Wolfram glanced back at the double black. Yuu glanced around and sniffed before nodding to himself and approaching the blonde. He bent down next to Wolfram and looked down the well. "So is the well you came from. The one connected to that other world?" he questioned lightly.

Nodding his head, Wolfram returned his gaze. "Yeah. But it looks different now. I doubt I can get back now," he mumbled softly, gently rubbing his finger across the wood. He expected Yuu to make a sarcastic comment, but instead it was silent. Breathing softly, Wolfram shyly glanced at him. "Are you…Are you still angry with me?" He asked.

"Angry?" Yuu repeated in surprise, his black ears stood up on end before relaxing and chuckling. "I'm not angry. It just… what are you? You're not a human, not a demon. So what?"

Wolfram blinked a little, he gazed down at his cupped hands with a frown. "Back home, I was known as a demon, a Mazoku, but here… I'm not even sure anymore…" One again the blonde was greeted with a conformable silence.

_I've been here a little more than two days and yet I've saved two lives. This world is much more deadly than Shin Mazoku. Will I ever get home again?_

_**Do you like it? I have a clear thought on who will play who. Oh and for the ones who asked. No. There will be no triangles. But there will be drama for when Wolfram returns home. Something has happen. I've hinted it in chapter 1. **_

_**Want another chapter, than review-review or I won't update. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well. I've always wanted to write something like this. I've looked at crossovers and everything, I thought it was a little strange that nobody else had thought about. But I than decided to try it myself. **_

_**Please excuse me for any mistakes I've made. I haven't wrote in such a long time. A wonderful thanks to my beta : luvdawinx **_

_**Summary. **_

_**Wolfram had always known. He had always known that his double black Heika would never love him back and so, he decided to walk away. What he didn't know was just that action started a brand-new adventure, and it all started with a well. Dealing with the fact he can't relay on his Mazoku magic, that he has 'something' else in his blood. Just what is Wolfram Von Bielefeld do in this other world? Oh. And lets not forget the Yuuri look alike pinned to a tree. **_

_**Couples: YuuriXWolfram Yuuram/Woluri. I haven't decided about the others yet. MurataXShinou**_

_**Warning: Somewhat OCC? Not sure. Um. Oh, sexual themes suggested, not acted upon. **_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 3

Lightening clashed around the large, looming castle. Double, cracked doors that have a deep purple lines, large black and grey dusty bricks held the looming castle together, cracked windows shined from the bright lights zipping around in the clouds above it.

"Make it again!"

The small girl flinched, her large chocolate eyes closed tightly as the loud sound of skin slapping against skin echoed down the hallways. Her tiny-plump hands clenched at her sides. Counting softly to herself in hopes to calm herself down, the girl slowly pecked out of her right eyes and sighed in relief when not another sound erupted from the last room down the dreadful hallway. Everyday. If they didn't like it, you'll get a slap or a kick. The small girl was just that, a child so the older maids would go instead of her to serve food or tea, even blood if necessary. Living in this castle could be blessing or a curse; the most beautiful demons lived the 'blessed' life. Plain demons such as herself served the castle.

The Thunder Castle, as she had grown to call it over the years, was owned by a pair of hot headed brothers. Both demonic and would gladly cook you if you stepped out of line. Hiten and Manten. Hiten is a handsome demon. The servants of the castle felt such pity for whoever he brings in on his arm. With his long black hair and red slit eyes, he could enchant anybody, be a female of a male, it doesn't matter. Unlike his brother, Manten is much more 'bunch'. He is a rather ugly demon with almost reptilian features and a large bald head. It was no secret that he is envious of his brother's black hair.

Both brothers are cruel and fearsome demons. Nobody went up against them in fear they'd be shot down with lightning.

The young demon wasn't sure if she should be grateful that they allowed her to live and work in their castle, but on the other hand it was their fault she was here. They had shut down her beloved parents.

With long curly hazel coloured hair that framed her plump face and reached the back of her knees, the small girl sniffed. Freckles dapped across her cheeks, her slit brown eyes almost teared up at the thought. She was dressed in a knee length muddy brown rag-dress that had a ribbon tied around her tiny waist. And lastly there was a pair of fluffy, white and brown fox ears sitting on top of her locks with a matching tail hanging between her legs.

Being an half human, the small girl wondered why she wasn't killed with her parents. Her eyes scanned her small bedroom; it was mostly empty all for the bed and desk. Her eyes lowered to look at the ground before gasping as she noticed an object peeking out from under her bed. That's why I had to live, she thought to herself in worry, worried that somebody might have seen it. She ran towards her bed and fell to her knees, lifting the long object covered in a black blanket, the girl sighed when she heard a soft whimper from within the blankets.

"Shhhh.." she cooed, gently tucking it back underneath the bed. Humming to the objects, gently rubbing it before withdrawing and whipping her forehead.

"My father's last words…Protect this until he comes for it," she muttered, turning to gaze back out the window in her bedroom.

"But when will he come?" the young girl sighed softly to her. Her dark eyes stared sadly out her window, watching as another flash of lightning erupted in front of the glass.

While the small girl sighed and turned when she was called for work, miles away a familiar young golden head boy frowned. His emerald eyes shimmered underneath the bright sun above him, dressed in the normal Miko-uniform he had grown custom to over the past couple of days.

_Today's the day. The day we're supposed to leave the village and travel towards the Demon Slayer Village. I've never felt so nervous before…_

Wolfram sighed softly to himself, turning to look back at the calm village that he had actually grown to like. It was strange, these were humans but yet he had grown to love everyone in the village. Back home in Shin Makoku, the blonde had avoided humans, holding a deep dislike for humans for he had learnt that humans don't live as long as the Mazoku. Of course that had all changed when Yuuri entered Shin Makoku.

"Nervous child?" Wolfram tilted his head, turning his gaze to look at the older green-headed woman. He had also gotten used to Gisulu popping out of anywhere that it didn't startle him anymore. Smiling at the woman who looks like she could be Gisela's twin, he nervously scratched the back of his head and nodded. "Fear not, child. Remember, Yuu would not allow harm to fall to thee."

The somewhat younger boy blushed and scratched his head once more. He shifted his eyes from one side to the other. He nodded once more and glanced around him for the double black powerful demon before returning his attention back to woman when he felt her ruffle his blonde hair. "Yuu may seem a little…odd," the woman began with a smile, "but he care for thee a lot. And it be said, Yuu slept for more than 50 years until thee came. That before being pinned, he cared for no one but himself."

"So… He cares a lot for me…" Wolfram mumbled, finding himself shyly playing with his fingers. It's weird. Everything I've always wanted was to have Yuuri care at least a little for me… and here I am… I have that. But yet, why does it feel as if I'm betraying Yuuri… when we're not even engaged anymore…? The green-eyed Mazoku frowned a little at the thought before breathing deeply. I should at least give him a chance, right? It's just so hard…

"From what thee observed," Gisulu spoke softly, the familiar 'I know all' smile on her face, a smile that this woman and his best friend shared, a smile that did and still does frustrate him.

Just when he was about to speak, an object suddenly flew through the air and landed gracefully between them. The being landed crouched down before standing straight gracefully and giving a very familiar grin. "Whaddya talking about?" he teased, looking between the two, his left ear twitching a little and a strange glint in his black eyes.

Gisulu smiled her 'knowing' smile at the double black and tilted her head to the left. "No worry. Time to leave," She muttered, pointing up at the sun.

Wolfram glanced up and had to remind himself, they don't have clocks here they tell the time from the sun and shadows. His green eyes flickered nervously and Gisulu spoke instead. "Be noon soon. Things for the journey," she hummed, holding out a faded brown and yellow shoulder bag to Wolfram.

Yuu blinked a little in curiosity before placing his clawed hands onto his golden head boy's shoulders and peered down into the bag "What supplies we've got?"

"Oh… um…" Wolfram blinked his eyes furiously, scanning the things inside and noticed once again there were things he never seen before. Strange colored fruit and vegetables and wooden pots of water. Well, it might be water. He wasn't sure. "Um. Food," he spoke bluntly, finding himself blushing at the amused expressions on Gisulu and Yuu's faces. Finding his face turning a bright red color, he ducked his head, his shoulder trembling. "Let's just go!"

Chuckling, Yuu nodded and looked out the gate to the village "Yes, we shall go. Need a hand princess?" he smirked, looking back at the blonde who glared and huffed, stomping past him.

Sighing, Gisulu placed her hand onto her forehead and shook her head, a small smile formed across her lips. "God forbid them. I pray for their safety."

Unknown to the two travelling beings, one embarrassing the other, an incredibly tiny person leaped through the grass. The tiny person was barely bigger than 3 inches. If anybody looked at the person, they'd be reminded of the movie, "Thumbelina". He had long hair which was the most beautiful shade of indigo you'd ever see, complete with pale skin, matching purple eyes, and if you look carefully you'll see the pair of rather long fangs peering out from his top lip. He was dressed in a pure white tunic with a purple sash, and a pair of four folded almost see-through wings rested against his back.

A leather black bag hanged against his left hip. His narrowed eyes glanced around when he landed on a rock in the middle of a trail and yawned, leaning back and looking up at the sky lazily when suddenly he let out a rather loud shriek when the shadow of a foot appeared above him. "Wait! Wait!" He screamed, throwing his tiny arms around in hopes to catch whoever the being was.

"Do you hear that?" Wolfram blinked a little, looking around with a troubled frown. He swore he heard a tiny voice scream. Yuu, who was a few feet ahead of him, glanced back with an shrug. Pouting, the blonde tilted his head before shrugging. "Oh well. Must be my imagination…"

Noticing the other sounded unsure, Yuu narrowed his pulp-less eyes and scanned around the area before rising an eyebrow when the blonde suddenly slapped his neck. Wolfram blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his head "Oh... umm... You have a bug on your neck…"

The double black demon reached up and flicked the numb feeling of something on his neck, only to hear a soft whimper and lowered his gaze to see a tiny figure whimpering, rubbing the top of his head. "Master Yuu, you're so mean," he sobbed dramatically, crouching down on the rocks.

Crouching down, Wolfram blinked with disbelief at what he was seeing. His green eyes widened while looking at the winged being "…Günter?" He muttered, his mouth hanging as the purple head rubbed the top of his head once more. The green eyes then looked up to Yuu. "Master Yuu?" In every world it would seem that Gunter gushes at Yuuri.

"He's been following me around since I was little. Something about my parents." He shrugged uninterested before glaring down at the winged fairy. "What do you want Giichi?"

The little fairy blood-sucker pouted, almost like he was offended, and started to stomp his left foot. "Guuichi! Guuichi! My name is Guuichi!" He shirked, his tiny fist shaking.

_Guuichi? Is it bad that I actually like that that name better than Günter?_

Finding himself smiling at the little fairy, Wolfram giggled and tilted his head to the side, glancing up at Yuu as he spoke almost coldly back at the blood sucker who only got more riled up. They're both so much alike the others, but yet not.

"Alright! Alright!" Guuichi pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "When I heard my Master Yuu had awoken I was so excited, but then I heard some ruffian was the cause, I just had to come and see for myself."

Wolfram raised an eyebrow and stared back at the fairy. _Ruffian? Is that what I'm being called? Whoa. He just gave me a right dirty look! Well, I've never…_

Eyes narrowing, Yuu grunted and reached out before slamming down onto the little thing. At first Wolfram thought the demon had killed him before he heard a loud sob of 'Why' come from underneath the hand. When the double black removed his hand, to say Wolfram was shock was an understatement. Noticing the look on his fiancé's face, Yuu rested his chin on top of his fist and spoke. "Guuichi is a blood-sucking flea fairy. One he loves to drink blood, and two they can't really die." He shrugged innocently and returned his gaze onto the little fairy. "You've seen. Now you can leave."

Guuichi glared back up with an hurt gaze, he pouted and crossed his tiny arms. "What? And after I came all this way to visit you!" he shrieked, pointing his tiny finger up at the double black and went to speak more when he suddenly began to sniff. "What's that smell? It smells… very enchanting," he mumbled, looking around before staring up at Wolfram, whose eyes widened and yelped when the small being suddenly leaped at him, only to slam into a certain demon's outstretched hand.

"Why.."

A little later, Wolfram frowned looking around nervously. He had always wanted to be out on the battlefield, but not this. He grumbled to himself under his breath and returned his gaze to Yuu eating a pink coloured apple with the little blood-sucker fairy resting on his shoulder, munching on a red-colored... well, he wasn't sure what that was. Nervously returning his gaze to his surroundings.

"Aren't you hungry?"

Frowning deeper, the blonde glared at the double black, clearly annoyed. "Have you even noticed we're surrounded by corpses here? No, because you were too busy looking through the bag to realize we're sitting in the middle of an old battlefield!" Wolfram growled, sighing and letting his head flop forward. "Even your little, um, flea buddy has better matters."

Guuichi couldn't help but smile at that statement. "Finally! Somebody who understands!" he chipped, glaring slightly at the black-headed boy who bluntly ignored him. "I must say, after your story about entering this world, I'm most impressed with the things you've spoken off. Tell me, has our country began to swoop with other countries?"

Smiling, Wolfram tilted his head. _Same old Gunter. Such a great observer_. "Yeah. Well done Guuichi. Figures you've noticed," he smiled, crossing his arms. "It's a little unbelievable, but I've seen for myself that we've even explored outer space. Oh right! You probably don't even know we've reached the moon!" Wolfram said, suddenly finding himself excited about explaining his own discoveries. Back home, whenever he went to Earth with Yuuri, he'd always found out about unbelievable things, most from the television. He was so excited when he'd get back to Shin Makaou that he just wanted to tell somebody, but sadly everyone didn't want to know. It hurt when he was told to flog off once.

"Men have walked on the moon?" Guuichi asked, his purple eyes widening in his own disbelief, leaning forward. "In what? A b-ike?"

Giggling at the way the small fairy tried to say bike, another thing he had spoken about, the blonde shook his head and held his hand up. "No. In a rocket."

This time Yuu spoke, he stared emotionless with a crooked frown. "And a rocket would be?"

"They're long and they're normally white. And they have flames coming out of the bottom! Count down to launch! Zoom! Take off!" the blonde explained, throwing his arms around, before blushing brightly when the double black took another bite into the apple. Quickly curling into himself, the blonde frown deeper. "I trust you to be more impressed by cooked food than space travel."

Suddenly the sun that was shining down upon them turned black, a bright glittering blue swirl appeared above them. "I believe it's a fox, Master Yuu," Guuichi muttered, hovering in the air between the two. His lavender eyes glowed as they stared up at the swirling lights above them.

"A fox?" Wolfram repeated watching the blue lights zigzag over his head before looking at Yuu and frowning at the half-lidded eyes, a bored expression across his face. Wolfram gasped, his eyes widened and his mouth hanging slightly when suddenly the lights exploded into what seemed to be a very badly made balloon with large, round pink eyes with matching butterfly wings.

Wolfram blinked his emerald eyes at the very familiar voice that erupted from the strange balloon fairy. The voice was soft, childish and feminine, it was certainly a female child and it didn't take him long to quickly give the voice a face. A voice with short curly brown hair and chocolate eyes with a gentle smile.

"G-Greta?" he wondered out loud and watched silently, mild amused when the balloon fairy threaded them before opening its small mouth and suddenly latched onto the top of Yuu's head.

The double black stared blankly ahead off him with still half-lidded eyes. He was surprisingly silent, nodding his head followed with the 'suckling' creature. Sucking in a dry breath of air, the double black closed his eyes and breathed out his nose before allowing his eyes to slid open once more. Wolfram watched in slow motion when the double black suddenly reached out and smacked the balloon across it's face.

Gasping, eyes widening Wolfram ran forward and held out his arms. The white balloon fairy let out a painful screamed as it ripped herself from the demon. She suddenly burst into pink glitter with a loud 'pop'. A small figure appeared in the middle of the sparkles and fell straight into Wolfram's awaiting arms. The blonde glared at Yuu with a disappointed frown. "What's wrong with you! Wasn't it obvious it was a child?" he asked, growing much more frustrated when the boy snorted. Not to mention our adopted child.

The small female child blinked her large eyes, her nose twitched, looking up in awe at the blonde holding her. The sun behind her made her glow, she could even be the most beautiful being she had ever seen before. Silently staring up at the woman, not knowing it was a male at the time, who strangely gave her a sense of warmth and safety, she then became painfully aware she was still in the beautiful woman's arms. She squealed and threw her small plum arms and legs around. "U-Unhand m-me woman!"

Wolfram blinked a little and looked down with a blank expression. "Woman?" he muttered, yelping and leaning back when the small girl suddenly erupted into pink sparkles once more and reappeared on one of the rocks behind him.

Now being able to see her clearly, Wolfram couldn't help but smile. _Oh Greta. How I've missed you…_ His little girl still had her milky brown curly hair, only now it was knee length; strangely, he preferred her with long hair than her short hair. Her bright amber eyes sparkled at him and he could just make out the pink glint in them. His heart clenched worriedly at the fact she was in nothing more than a muddy brown rag dress, but that quickly disappeared when he noticed the matching, milky brown fox ears sitting on top of her hair with a matching fox tail wagging behind her. _You're even more adorable as a demon!_

Crouching down, the small Greta-look alike glared at them. "Who dares to busts my bubble!" she shirked, before squealing and spinning around when Yuu suddenly bent down and grabbed her by her puffy fox tail. The small girl was small, barely above his knee that it was quite easy to hold her by her tail and not be kicked.

"Hm?" Yuu tilted his head, his ear twitched as he met with a glare. "Feisty little thing, aren't you," he smirked amused when the small girl shirked more and tried to kick, but sadly her legs were just too small. "Nice tail. Looks like a badger or a squirrel."

Gasping, almost drastically, the small fox-girl let out bellowing scream of "I'm a fox!" She then began to throw around her legs around once more, trying once again to kick him in the groin.

"Be careful with her. She's just a child," Wolfram grunted, walking up next to him, arms crossed with a disappointing look.

Yuu returned his disproving look with straight look and let out a soft growl. "Do you mind? I'm trying to teach her a lesson. She can't go around scaring folks for their things."

"But… Master Yuu …You used to do that," Guuichi added in, sitting on Wolfram's shoulder and biting back a squeal of terror when the double black glared straight at him. "I-I mean… y-you're a g-great example."

Before the double black could even utter a single word, the small demon suddenly disappeared into a cloud of sparkles, a stone statue taking her place on top of Yuu's hand. Pinning his clawed hand to the ground.

"Huh? Where'd she go?" Wolfram frowned looking around before noticing a skull making a run for it, a familiar tail suddenly pocked out from underneath it. "Not very scuttled..."

The demonic girl pouted, sitting with her arms crossed, a red bump on her head. "Always picking on the little guy," she snorted to herself.

Wolfram frown a little. He blew his golden locks out of his face bending forward holding a wet cloth in his left hand. "This will hurt a bit," he warned softly, and gently placed it to the angry red bump. Now that he was closer, he could actually see the bruises and cuts on her small hands and feet, a few on her cheeks. Gulping, he wanted to ask but instead he decided to ask the obvious question. "So why were you trying to steal from us?"

"… Well… I smelled something powerful and I thought I could use it," She snorted, ducking her head more and therefore not noticing the look that overcame the blonde as Wolfram realized she could smell his blood. "… It all started not long ago. There were hundreds of battles in this forest, until one day a dark cloud past overhead. A cloud so evil and terrifying. No-one could tell what horror it will bring. The warriors were at first puzzled by the strange turn in the weather. When lightening suddenly began to shoot down, two demons fell from the clouds destroying the battle…" The small girl whimpered, trailing off, her eyes shifted. "… The youngest brother… k-killed my parents… he is bold and he keeps on trying to m-make something to make his hair grow back."

The small girl stood up, her eyes glittered with unlashed tears, sniffing she rubbed her face. "He boiled them!" she sobbed, her voice came broken. Wolfram frowned and quickly picked the sobbing child up, as soon as his arms wrapped around her, she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Okay, so they eat your parents. That doesn't explain why a brat like yourself is still alive," Yuu shrugged, turning to walk away. Wolfram glared at him and snorted with disappointment.

"You're so insensitive," Guuichi commented, gently rubbing the top of the fox-demon's head before yelping when she snapped her head up and glared at the double black.

"They allowed me to live so I could serve them in their stupid castle," she snapped angrily at the half-demon. "The Thunder Brothers are roughness! They'd kill whoever they want. I heard even one had killed a young demon's whole family, after she had refused him."

Wolfram, who had begun to follow the double black out the battle field, stopped underneath a tree and looked at the now calm child in his arms. "Thunder Brothers?" he questioned softly, tiling his head lightly.

"It's a nickname. For their thunder attacks."

Yuu leaped onto the branch above them, he gazed at the two and couldn't help but mentally comment on the fact they looked good together. Almost as if they are really mother and child. "Thunder brothers? You heard of them Guuichi?" he questioned as the blood-fairy settled onto his shoulder.

"Hiten and Manten," the purple head man muttered, crossing his arms across his chest with a soft sigh. "And if the rumors are true, they're both evil and cold hearted murders."

Yuu raised an eyebrow and returned his attention onto the two below him. He stared blankly for a few seconds and wondered why this looked so familiar and better yet why he liked the image so much. "Big deal."

"You can't take them down! You're only a half-demon!" the child yelled, glaring back up at him with puffed out cheeks. She looked adorable. Not that he'll admit that of cause. "You're just a half demon. I can smell the human in you from here. This have nothing to do with you! It's between demons!"

The double black above them sighed. He ruffled his hair and leaped down. He stared blankly at the small child before he suddenly began to knock his fist into her head, not to hard to actually hurt her but enough to make her squeal. He simply kept moving his hand with a blank expression.

"Yuu-" Wolfram began but was cut when the Greta look-alike began to apologize, bowing her head slightly. "Whoa… That was fast."

Yuu snorted and crossed his arms. "That will teach her a lesson."

Her eyes narrowed, the small fox girl stared up at him before smiling sweetly. "And as a token of my forgiveness…" she hissed, leaping up into the air and throwing a statue down. The dark stone landed straight onto Yuu's clawed hands, causing him to fall down to the ground, his hands between his legs with the stone on top. The fox-girl smiled even more, slapping a spell-paper onto the stone head. "You have to remove the paper to be free!"

"Don't be so childish. Take it off him," Wolfram muttered in awe, glancing at the stone and watching as the double black tried and failed to remove it. "It can't be that heavy Yuu."

Grunting. The double black puffed out his cheeks and glared lightly at the blonde. "I'd love to see you do it!"

"I don't like playing tricks on women if I can help it," the small demon-Greta muttered, looking up at the blonde head, green eyed boy who let out a soft 'woman?' before his green eyes widen with realization.

She thinks I'm a woman!

Wolfram yelped and leant back when Greta leaped forward and sniffed him. "What are you doing?" Wolfram asked, blinking despite the fact he already knew. She could smell the Shikon-blood in him.

Pouting, the girl leaped back and landed onto her feet. She crossed her arms and frowned deeper. "I don't understand…" she whimpered, her ears twitching before she let out a soft cry and shook her head. "Never mind!"

"Wait!" Wolfram yelled, following after the small, Greta look-alike.

Yuu growled, his ears twitched as he pouted. "Hey! Wait! Wolfram! You could at least remove the stone! Wolfram!" he sighed when the blonde disappeared from his view. "Great!"

The small fox girl panted as she ran through the long, swish grass. She glanced over her shoulder, searching for the pretty blonde woman. She let out a startled squeal when a foot slammed down in front of her. Spinning around, she stared up at the massive demon in front of. "M-Manten…"

"Well. Isn't this a surprise...?"

She blinked her eyes shyly, observing the bold-demon glaring down at her. "W-What can I d-do for you, m-master?" she asked, shaking before let out another whimper when she saw the fox-like martial around his waist.

"Like my fur-coat, do you? Made it myself." he smirked, his large mouth opening to reveal a mouth fall of sharp, shark like teeth. "Just like your father's."

Greta look-alike whimpered, her small shoulders trembled as she stared wide-eyed at the pelt around his waist. "F-Father?" she whispered, uneasy staring blankly at it.

Manten smirked even wider, grasping her milky brown hair. "Now, what is a little thing like you doing out here? Haven't you got chores to do?" he sneered in her face, making her wince.

Before she could even say a word, swiftly an arrow shot through the air. It sliced straight through Manten's snout, causing him to drop the small fox in shock.

"Whoa. I hit him…" Wolfram blinked, holding his bow out. His bright green eyes sparkled as he looked at the ugly demon just as the small girl leaped her feet and prattled towards him, hiding behind his legs.

Manten looked down at his snout, he slowly touched the white skin with teary eyes. "My beautiful nose…"

Heart thumping, Wolfram quickly set another arrow to his bow and held it out. He aimed for the demon once more and gulped. The demon suddenly looked up at the blonde, he growled and charged towards the two. Wolfram's green eyes widen and pulled the arrow, allowing it to shoot through the air. It hit him directly on his forehead, right between three hairs. "What's his problem?"

Manten skidded to a stop and slowly looked up, his body shaking. Hands reached up to his forehead, just as two hairs fell to the ground. His large, frog-like eyes widened with tears building up. Throwing his head back and releasing a bellow of a cry, his shark like mouth opened wide and yellow lights almost like lighting erupted from his mouth. The lighting sparked from his mouth.

Tugging on the red shorts, the Greta look-alike looked up at Wolfram. "Come on, we've got to flee. That's the same attack that killed my parents," she sniffed, glaring over her shoulder.

Wolfram gasped. His ears filled with a loud ringing sound, getting a quick glimpse of something yellow and orange being directed at them. He leaped forward, scooping the young girl up in his arms just as the ground around them trembled and cracked. Bright yellow filled his gaze, his skin tingled before everything turned black.

"H-Hey…" the small fox demon whimpered, her wide amber eyes blinked before she crawled out from the safe tent of the female's arms. "Y-You need to get up," she called, kneeling down next to her and shaking her shoulders, panic filling her body as the loud foots steps grow closer and closer.

Turning her head, she gasped rather loudly when she saw the shadow of Manten appear and without thinking, she ducked into the grass. She crouched low trembling, her ears folded slow and whimpered. She watched as the large, ugly white demon picked up the beautiful being.

* * *

While back with a certain double black demon, who growled as he tugged on his hands once more. Guuichi sweated as he tugged on the seal. His tiny hands shook as he groaned loudly. "Sorry m'lord," he whispered, looking up at the annoyed black head demon in shame.

"Curse that little fox! She'll rue the day she had done this to me," he muttered, his ears twitching. The demon sighed and ducked his head, his eyes lowered as he breathed deeply, in hopes to calm himself down. His ears twitched more when he heard a soft whimper followed by slowly movement. Raising his head, he glared off into the high grass in front of him. "Get out!"

It was quiet for a few seconds, before suddenly the small fox-girl appeared. She crawled out of the grass and unlike this time he had seen her, she now had burses and cuts with dirt on her small petty body. Now, looking at her with his full attention, Yuu quickly narrowed his pupilless eyes when he noticed his little Miko-blonde hadn't followed her. That and the fact the little girl was nervous, and shifting foot to foot. He watched, half annoyed and half amused as the little girl breathed deeply and stood with her back straight. "ShewasabductedbytheThunderBrothers!"

"What?" Yuu frowned, raising an eyebrow at the frantic children waving her hands around. Rolling his eyes, Yuu looked around once more. "Where's Wolfram? Why hasn't he came back?"

Hearing him speak about the other, too nervous to notice that the demon had called the blonde woman a 'he', the small fox demon suddenly began to play with her fingers. "Umm…" she pouted shyly, shifting across the rocky grounds. Before shifting and quickly ripping the seal off, she watched as the statute burst into a white cloud and when the smoke cleared, she grabbed the small tiny statue in the palm of her hand. She glanced up at the demon before disappearing into a cloud of pink sparkles and reappeared on a tree branch above them.

Snorting, gently rubbing his hands, Yuu stood straight and looked up at her. She had bent down above the branch, shakily looking back at him. "Master Yuu. She be an orphan child. Gentle. Get your answerer…" Guuichi spoke gently, standing straight on his shoulder, hands behind his back.

"Hm." Yuu nodded, he returned his gaze up to the young demon and sighed, smiling lightly. "Okay, I promise I won't hurt you."

The small fox-demon with long, wavy hazel hair stared. Once again her stomach twisted with warmth, warmth she only got from her parents. The boy. He was very powerful, she could feel it, but for some reason she felt as if she shouldn't be afraid of her. "…Okay…" slowly, she leaped down and landed lightly in front of Yuu. She quickly stood straight; her back arched forward hands behind her back like a child being scolded for something they didn't do.

"Right. Orphan child. Be… err…" Yuu reminded himself, quickly pushing the concern boiling in his stomach back. He bent down and rested his hand on the fox-girl's head. "Okay. Clam down and tell me what happened," he asked as kindly as he could. Silently pleased when Guuichi gave an approving nod at his attitude towards the shaken child to which he gave the girl a warm smile, a smile that Guuichi himself was surprised with. A very Yuuri-like smile.

The Greta-look alike looked up at him, she puffed out her cheeks. "You're like Daddy…" she muttered, smiling brightly at him to which Yuu gave her blank look, a stunned and surprised look. Shaking her head, the girl grinned. "Will you be my Daddy?"

"Err…" Yuu stared, blinking furiously at the small child who grinned brighter at him. He had to admit, he did feel a some kind of connection with the small child, but he just figured it was pity. But right now, looking at the innocent smile directed up at him, sighing in defeat finding that himself couldn't dent her request. "Fine." God, he felt like such a pushover. By a child none less.

Suddenly, the young child's face bust into emotions. A large smile, a large bright smile, warm smile. Did her hair just turn a brighter caramel colour? Then suddenly in a flash, a pinky was held up at him. "Pinky promise!" she spoke with determination.

Rolling his eyes, the double black grunted. "Yeah. Okay. Fine," he snorted, wrapping his clawed pinky around the smaller one. "I pinky promise to demon-adopt you. Happy?"

"Yes!" The girl squealed, withdrawing her hand and almost jumping on her spot.

"What's your name anyway?" Yuu asked, crossing his arms as Guuichi simply stayed quiet. Listening with disbelief. His lord. His master, now has a daughter. Who would have known? "I'm Yuu."

Twirling on the spot to look back in the direction, the girl looked over her shoulder and smiled once more. "Oh. I'm Gretaleen." she hummed, returning her attention to the grass and running forward. "Now. Lets go get Mummy!"

"Hm." Yuu nodded, following the small girl. His ears stood on end and blinked. "Wait. Did you say _Mummy?_"

* * *

Hidden with mountains and hills was a dark castle with purple lightening erupting across the sky. Within the castle, Wolfram sat, back pressed against the dirty wall. He gulped watching as Manten stirred a rather large pot of bubbling purple liquid. Said blonde's face was as pale as a ghost. That thing… he said he's going to stew me! Make fucking hair cream with me. Does he even know I have Shikon blood? Glaring brightly at the creature, Wolfram hissed through clenched teeth. "I'd rather be eaten than boiled down for hair products!"

"Shhhh!" Manten gasped loudly, spinning around to look at the beautiful blonde. He shook his hands out, his eyes shimmered as his large shark like mouth drooled slightly. "Keep your voice down. Brother Hiten might hear and your wish will be granted."

"Brother… Hiten?" Wolfram repeated slowly before jumping when the large wooden door on the other side of the room burst into shreds. The wooden pieces bounced across the royal marble floors revealing a rather handsome man with his left arm wrapped tightly around a woman. He… he can't be that thing's brother. Can he? The new male had long, silky black hair in braid down his back, three hairs rested against his forehead, revealing his bright purple eyes which flashed dangerously. The woman next to him was just as enchanting as he was with her long, silky black hair and round red eyes. Only she was half naked, dressed in a long brown skirt with a snake like shirt just about covering her breasts.

The male smirked, his fangs pocked out of his lips as he gazed around the room, before settling on his beastly brother. "Thought I heard voices. Back so soon, Manten?"

"Ha… That thing is your brother?" the woman asked with a somewhat 'I'm better than you' tone which would have made Wolfram fry her if he could still use his fire-magic. Thinking of said magic, he had yet to try and call upon that other thing, Shikon magic he had gotten to calling it, since it had to come from his 'Shikon blood'.

Eyebrows bouncing, Hiten turned his gaze onto the blonde and smirked widely at the expression that overcame his face. He certainly didn't like being in his present. "Who's she? What's she doing here?"

"She's mine!" Manten suddenly yelled, throwing his arm out in front of Wolfram. "I found her first," he whimpered while Wolfram blinked, his cheeks turning a dusty pink colour. Did they just call me a 'she'? Oh dear lord! They think I'm a woman…

Snorting, Hiten riled his head back slightly with an amused hum. "No need to worry. I have no use for her," he chuckled, turning his head down at the woman in his arm. "Not when I have this little visitor," he purred making the woman blush and hum with pleasure. And just as he was about to lower his head to the woman, a strange sent entered his nose. Hiten sniffed, smelling the demonic woman testing if it was her but found it wasn't. The smell was something he had never smelled before. It was strong and powerful, toxic even. His purple eyes shimmered as they turned upon his brother. The smell was coming from his brother's room.

Stepping into the room, he walked towards the bubbling purple pot and sniffed it. Unlike the smell before this smelled vile, horrible. Humming under his breath, he turned his gaze around the room, settling them on the blonde head. "You," he growled, grabbing Wolfram's arm tugging him up onto his feet and sniffed him. "You smell like something I've only read in books."

Eyes widening, Wolfram twitched as he stared blankly at the male-demon. "W-What?" he mumbled softly, twisting his arm trying to get it free. "Let go," he demeaned, squealing when the powerful thunder demon chuckled and shaked his arm, sending pain up it.

"Brother please, I'm very sure that she hadn't got any virus," Manten pleased, not wanting his 'main ingredient' to be spoiled.

Wolfram frowned, he hissed lightly as he glared up at the two. "Listen!" he growled, angry. "I'm a man not a woman!" he growled, raising his leg and kicking Hiten, only to frown when the male simply laughed at him, making the blonde even more frustrated more. "And I said let go!" he finally yelled, throwing his free hand forward and gasped when his hand tingled and bright purple erupted from his hand. The purple rained upon Hiten, burning the whole of his left face. In his shock he released Wolfram, who tumbled to the ground.

At first, Wolfram clenched his eyes closed, expecting a thunderbolt to zap his body. His stomach twisted when he suddenly heard a loud shattering and glooming bright whiteness filled the room. Looking around once it had dimmed, Wolfram stared open-mouth as the once beautiful woman who entered this room with Hiten had fallen to the ground, black as chalk. Turning his attention onto the brothers. Said brother Hiten had his face shadowed by his hair and just as the blonde thought he'd be next demon burst into a joyful laugh that sent shivers down his spin.

"Shikon blood!" Hiten laughed, turning his bright purple eyes onto the cowering blonde. "SO that's the smell. Hm. Well done Manten, not only have you brought a beautiful boy, but also one that has Shikon blood." he grinned, almost madly down at the wide eye boy. Wolfram stared, speechless as the wounds on the male's face began to seal up into four large claw-like scars. Wolfram yelped when the dark-head male ran his own hand through his blonde hair. "Hmm. Just like Kikyo. You've got her face after all."

Left eye closed, Wolfram groaned as the demon 'gently' ran his fingers through his hair. The boy was somewhat annoyed that once again somebody had said he looked like this Kikyo person again. "You don't smell human." Hiten's musky voice brought the green eyed boys attention back to him. "And yet, you don't smell like a demon. What are you? Hm?"

"Errr…I…Um…" Wolfram shifted nervously, pulling himself away from the demon who laughed at his retreating position until his back touched the charming dark blue wall. "…I don't know exactly…"

Rising an eyebrow, the demonic thunder boy blinked his eyes a little and amused. "You don't know? That certainly is interesting." he spoke, his voice smooth and threatening. "Bite marks. Do you have a mate?" he asked, observing the blondes neck. Looking at the teeth marks.

Blushing, Wolfram covered the mark with his hand. He shuddered and pressed more against the wall, his back arched slightly. "… Um… Yes!" He nodded his head, twitching as his stomach twisted. "… A strong h-half-breed. By the name of Yuu …" he mumbled, nervously. "H-He'll fight you to get me back."

"Yuu, hmm?" Hiten mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and breathed deeply. "… Interesting. He'll becoming along soon, right?" he asked, smirking widely when Wolfram nodded. "Then we'll be waiting."

Wolfram's eyes widened. He stared emotionless, stunned with the turn of events and turned his attention onto the small window. He lightly gazed out of it.

_I'm not even sure if you should come anymore Yuu…_

_**Want another chapter, than review-review or I won't update. **_


End file.
